The Nightmares Inside
by SladinForever
Summary: Robin is filled with horrible memories of Slade during his time as an apprentice. One question stands; will Robin be able to break away from Slade before his life is compromised or will he fall into total darkness? Warnings: Non-con, Apprentice time line
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. I am not making any money on this. It was co-written with my friend Worren from Germany

This fic is sort of a mystery fic. Later on, Robin starts questioning a few things when things don't seem to add up. There is a twist to it, but I won't say what. It's all part of the plot. Based around Apprentice 1 and 2 and it mentions rape against a minor. Mental torture and forced drug use is also in this

**SladinForever**

* * *

Robin stood on top of a giant building, looking deeply in thought upon the sleeping city. His mind was shattered. Old images came up in his head, haunting every second of his life. He could not forget; never. The deep and cruel voice always came back to his thoughts and reminded him of that day. That horrible day. Eventually the pain became more than he could stand. Holding his hand to his head, he wished that the pain would go away. It doesn't.

"It never will," he whispered to the wind. Robin wished he could cry, but he felt as if he had cried too much, that no tears were left. Silently, a soft rain fell upon him. He raised his head with closed, masked eyes up to the sky, hoping the crystal clear water would wash all the dirt and pain away. It doesn't. "It never will…"

For a few minutes he stood there, without moving, not thinking. And for a moment he doesn't hear the deep moaning and breathing, just the wind and the rain. Loud thunder brought him back to reality and a painful sting traveled through his body. He opened his eyes and looked down. A flash suddenly crossed his view. Robin blinked.

"What?" It was there for a second. It came with the lightning and then it was dark again. Robin looked closer and squeezed his eyes together, wanting to see _something_. Lightning lit the sky and illuminated the area, but the streets of Jump City were deserted. "But, I'm sure-" Robin closed his eyes and shook his head. He let out a soft sigh. "Maybe I'm just tired…"

Opening his eyes again, Robin turned around. He saw a figure dart away out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned back and saw, in another flash of lightning, a robot. The boy gritted his teeth, his masked eyes narrowing.

"I knew it!" he growled in anger.

With an angry snarl, Robin jumped off the roof to another under it. He continued downward until he was on the sidewalk. His crouched body was filled with rage. He clenched his hands into angry fists. The Titan leader could feel his blood beginning to boil. Standing up straight, Robin ran down the street. All the pain came back and changed to pure anger as he ran. There was something different too; something that didn't belong to anger; something that was deeper and more passionate. He shook his head, keeping a close eye on the darting, black shadow.

_'No. Don't think about it. Just follow it so you can find and fight that perverted bastard and punish him for raping you and destroying your life!'_ The anger came back at this revealing thought. "Slade!" Robin growled.

He followed the robot to an old warehouse. Robin distinctly heard a warning, but he paid no heed. The boy was so angry with the fucking bastard he hated so much that he could not hear it. But, deep down, inside, he knew it was a trap. Robin knew it because he knew Slade and he knew Slade because he knew himself. He would never admit that out loud; not ever.

Reaching the warehouse door, Robin carefully pushed it open. It was old, so it made an evil screech. He hissed in anger, hoping that whatever was waiting inside would not hear him. As quiet as he could be, he snuck into the warehouse. He waited every second for an attack, his body tense. Then he saw the shadow again. But…had it been bigger than before? Oh well, it didn't matter.

Robin didn't wait to think before attacking the dark shadow darting away in front of him. The shadow, naturally, was faster. It vanished from sight. Robin tried to look around for it, but a harsh kick against his spine forced him into another room. He tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his stomach. It took Robin several seconds to understand what had happened before pushing himself up with his hands. A giant shadow suddenly appeared over him. Rolling over swiftly, he looked up and saw Slade standing over him like a merciless, dark cloud. Robin's eyes were almost as wide as saucers. A cold shiver ran up his spine. The pain of the past came back and paralyzed him; he could not move. Fear crawled up his stomach.

_No. Please don't._

Robin continued to stare wide-eyed at the evil villain. He was unable to breathe…

_'Run____…__!'_

Robin was five seconds too late… The door slammed shut and the lights went out because of the storm waging war outside. Robin was shrouded in total darkness. He tried to crawl away backwards, but Slade was behind him in an unforeseeable flash. Robin was suddenly forced to his feet. He tried desperately to break free from the strong grip that had him successfully pinned to an armored chest.

"Let go of me, Slade!" The demented man chuckled fairly close to his ear. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I am not through with you yet, Robin," Slade said with a purr against his neck. Robin shivered; the villain wasn't wearing his two-toned mask. He could feel his hot breath on his cold, slightly wet skin. "Why are you afraid of me Robin? Why do you shy from me when all I want to do is _touch_ you?"

"Y-You what?"

"Now, now Robin, don't be afraid." Slade slowly trailed a seductive, gloved hand down his chest. "I just came to get what I _desire_."

Robin swallowed some of his fear. "What do you want then?"

Slade had his hand hovering over Robin's slightly quivering stomach. "I want to see the fear in your eyes, Robin. Also, you still need to be punished for leaving me _all_ _alone_."

Slade's hand brushed lightly against Robin's belt. He was frozen in fear when he removed it from his waist. With the lightness of a slithering snake, he slid his hand inside Robin's boxers.

"S-Slade, what are you doing?" The villain's hand gripped Robin's limp boyhood, causing his entire body to stiffen. "S-Slade, please don't-"

_No! Not again! Slade…don't!_

"Cry all you want Robin," Slade said while he began lightly stroking him with his gloved fingers. "Your little friends won't hear you; they are simply too far away."

Robin's knees buckled when Slade's thumb tip brushed over the head of his slowly hardening penis. He fell to his knees, Slade coming down with him. This position was better anyway; Robin, all alone, in a submissive stance with the cruel hands of his tormentor.

"S-Slade stop it! Please!" Robin's fingers dug into the cold, concrete floor, his nails chipping as he pulled them back. He was crouched, kind of like a frog, between an immobile floor and an impassable villain. Robin closed his eyes, panting out hot air. "W-Why are you doing this?"

Slade chuckled darkly. "I already told you, it's punishment, apprentice," he said, stroking him faster with his entire hand wrapped cruelly around him. "I have yet to see the fear behind your eyes."

Robin's breathing quickened as Slade's hand movements were too hot to handle. His once limp cock was now hard and dangerously close to bursting. Seconds later, he spilled his seed all over Slade's hand, a cry forcing its way out of his throat upon his release. He instantly bit his tongue to stop from moaning. Opening his mouth, Robin let out a shuddering breath.

"S-Slade, please; leave me alone."

Leaning most of his weight on him, Slade chuckled deeply into his ear. "Why Robin? Is it because you're afraid? Or is it because you don't want me to hear your loud moans of pleasure as I touch you?"

Robin shook his head; he was near to tears. "Please, l-leave me alone. Slade…stop."

Ignoring his weak plea for peace, Slade removed his hand from between his legs, his cum-coated fingers trailing silkily over his stomach. Grabbing his hips, Slade slowly lowered his green, spandex pants and black boxers. He then undid his own belt and pulled down the zipper of his Kevlar pants. Pulling out his arousal from his own boxers, he brushed the tip right against the crack of Robin's ass, letting him now what was going to happen soon. He shivered even more when Slade's hands were back to his hips.

_'S-Slade…'_

After digging his fingers into Robin's skin, Slade spread his ass cheeks apart with his thumbs and harshly thrust deep inside of him. Robin could already feel the flesh tearing within him. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming from the pain. His tormentor pulled out over half way before thrusting harshly back inside of him in an even rhythm. Within seconds, Robin felt blood slowly trailing down the back of his legs. His breathing was deep and heavy as Slade grinded ruthlessly against him. This lasted a few minutes before he felt the villain climax deep inside of him. Tears tracked down Robin's face, pain filling him. Slade pulled out and then pushed him to the dusty-covered, metal floor. Robin landed face down, breathing deeply. He could suddenly hear running footsteps heading in their location.

"Your friends will be here shortly," Slade said standing beside Robin. His belt was back around his waist. Robin tried to get up, but the pain of his torn, bleeding flesh prevented him from moving much. "I so _enjoyed_ seeing you again Robin. But remember: no matter where you go, no matter where you are, I will find you. Remember that."

With another chuckle, Slade started walking deep into the shadows. Robin could hear his footsteps fading away. Only one spotlight came back on, right over his bleeding body. He couldn't move; the pain was too much. The door suddenly hit the wall with a bang as the Titans came rushing in. They spotted their shivering leader several feet away, his pants and boxers still around his knees.

"Dude! Robin!" Beast Boy was the first to reach him. He turned into a dog and started licking his wet face for a few seconds before turning back. "What happened?"

Cyborg knelt beside Robin and tried to move him, but he screamed in pain. That's when he saw the blood seeping out from underneath his leg.

"Man, this is bad," he said worriedly. "Raven, a little help?" The Empath floated up beside Cyborg. She crouched down next to Robin, healing him the best she could. Then she pulled her cloak off and laid it over his body. Cyborg gently picked him up and then looked at his friends. "Come on ya'll. Let's get him home."

With their leader safely back with them, they all headed out of the warehouse. Soon, Slade came out of the shadows, clicking his mask back into place over his face.

"I'll be seeing you again soon, Robin. I don't feel like you've been punished enough just yet."

With that notion on his mind, Slade, too, left the warehouse.

* * *

Two days had passed since that incident and Robin had not spoken. His friends had brought him back to the tower. They had been worried about him when he didn't come down for dinner and when the storm hit. They located his communicator signal and went to find him. And they had. But, how could they forget what they saw? Robin didn't tell them what happened, but they could tell by the way they found him; bloody and full of pain. They knew what Slade had done. They knew it was Slade, because he had done it before…

Now Robin was sitting on the roof of the tower, staring at nothing. His eyes were sad and empty. None of the Titans dared speak to him. They knew that they could not help him. And that drove them mad. They hated Slade so much for what he had done to their friend. But they couldn't prevent him from doing it again, not now and not the time before…

Robin looked at the dusk, but he didn't see the beauty of the sun, nor did he feel her warmth. He could not feel because if he did, he would break. But he didn't want to break; he would never allow Slade to win_. Never_. The boy would be damned if he didn't have his pride, which was all he seemed to have left.

Robin slowly closed his eyes. Secretly, he wished he would never open them again… Once he did, however, it was night. All the beautiful stars shone in the dark blue sky, but he didn't pay attention. He looked down at the water that gently crashed into their island. He then heard a silent voice in the howling wind. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Just leave me alone," he whispered. "I don't want…"

Robin closed his eyes again. Darkness soon swallowed him.

* * *

_"Don't! Stop!" _

_But he was ignored. Light, naked fingers trailed down Robin's stomach. Heat was rising in his body; burning passion. A soft moan fell from his lips._

_"See Robin…you _**_like_**_ it."_

_Slade's soft whisper left Robin shivering in lust._

_"N-No, I…I don't. It's…It's a lie…"_

_The hot air coming out of his mouth was proof enough of the truth._

_"You do…" Slade growled softly into Robin's ear._

_Slowly, Slade moved his right hand down onto Robin's groin. The boy had no choice but to gasp in pleasure. He was in the man's lap, both nude. His head lay against his chest. Slade moved his hand up and down in a teasing gesture, his free hand stroking the right side of Robin's chest. The small, untouched, pink bud was gradually hardening. Robin couldn't stand the heat inside him, so he moaned in satisfaction._

_"…Ahh… Please…Sla-ade…"_

_The villain smirked softly. "What do you wish my sweet song bird?"_

_Slade's voice was always full of tease; Robin didn't stop making the sweetest sounds. Having another cunning idea, Slade stopped. The boy looked confused._

_"Uhh…! Wh-Why are you…stopping?"_

_Robin's breath was very hard. Slade smirked at him from behind his back. "So you want me to keep going?" he asked mocking._

_Gritting his teeth, Robin shook his head frantically. "No…I-I mean…maybe…I-"_

_"Maybe or no?" Slade asked in a whisper in his ear. "You have to tell me, Robin. What do you _**_want_**_?"_

_Slade softly licked Robin's ear. He shivered again._

_"I-I don't…know." _

_"Alright, then I will stop."_

_"No!" Robin screamed. _

_Slade chuckled softly. "Well…then tell me what you want."_

_Slade laid his hand on Robin's stomach, keeping him still. He started to sob. There was only one thing he could do._

_"I…I-I want-" Robin couldn't hold it in anymore. "I want you to finish it."_

_He almost screamed out that last part. Slade laughed inside. __'I know you do.'_

_Slade started stroking Robin again, making him moan in pleasure. He softly kissed his neck, nipping and nuzzling the tender, young virgin flesh. Sweat trailed down Robin's body._

_"Nngh! Ahh! Slade!"_

_Robin soon came into the villain's hand. Slade led it to his mouth, forcing his index finger passed stubborn, bruising lips. Robin had no choice but to taste his own cum. The lust suddenly took control of him. Grabbing Slade's hand with his smaller ones, he sucked on the finger. Something inside his subconscious mind broke. A small feeling of guilt began to fill his stomach. Then, his vision blurred, darkness swallowing him…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Here is chapter 2. You all think Slade is gone, but you're wrong X3 There is still more Robin torture to be had. Have fun reading!

**SladinForever**

* * *

With fast momentum, Robin sat straight up in his bed. He instantly hissed in pain, his wounds hurting badly from the sudden move. For a moment he was totally confused, then, sluggishly, his memory came back. He had been on the tower roof and must have fainted. One of his friends probably brought him in his room. Robin led his hand to his forehead; it was hot and sweaty. The dream he had returned to his mind all too painfully. He shook his head.

_'Just forget about it, Boy Wonder,' _he thought._ 'It was just a dream that has no real meaning.' _He began to stand up- _'It's not like you'd-'_ Robin stopped, his eyes wide. The color drained from his face. There was something wet between his legs and he dared to look at what it was. He did, making himself blush. _'No way! That can't be real!'_ Robin squeezed his eyes shut in anger, a small growl passing his clenched teeth_. 'I can't have possibly-ugh! Slade! Damn you!_' As fast as his sore butt would allow, Robin ran into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. While scrubbing his body clean, he promised himself that he wouldn't think about that stupid dream_ ever_ again. Slade raped him, Robin hadn't enjoyed it, and he never would. That man was just full of absolute bullshit._ 'It was nothing but pain. He never asked, never thought about my health; nothing!_ _Slade, you-ugh! Damn you!'_

He cursed Slade during his entire shower. Robin tried to get dressed at his usual calm pace, but it took more time because his wounds were still hurting. What he wanted more than anything right now was to get food in his upset stomach. He had to get his strength back so that he could find Slade, kick his ass, and see how much he liked pain. Before leaving, Robin looked at his clock by the side of his bed: 10:45 AM. He shook his head in annoyance.

_'Too late for my taste…' _Leaving the room, he headed down the hall and walked through the double, sliding doors that opened upon arrival. He stepped out to see four baffled Titans staring at him. Starfire, like usual, immediately floated to him, flooding him with questions. _'Great. That's exactly what I need…'_

"Oh Robin, how are you? Is everything all right with you? Have you slept nicely? Do you feel good? How is your head? Does it hurt? Do you wish to eat something? I can make you some delicious food! Please, friend Robin, how can I help you?"

Overrun from her questions, Robin's head began to ache. He just left her alone and went to the counter with the toaster and coffee pot. The boy definitely needed some _very_ strong coffee. Starfire looked a little sadly at him. She decided to sit back in her chair. The other Titans didn't dare say anything. When Robin didn't talk to Star, he didn't talk to anyone. Taking a big coffee cup out of the cupboard, he poured himself a cup of black coffee. With cup in hand, he sat down in his own chair next to Raven and across from Cyborg. A long and unendurable calm filled the room. Robin felt uncomfortable and said something, just to get rid of it.

"How long was I asleep?"

Cyborg instantly replied, "A little over nine hours. Star found you sleeping on the roof."

Robin nodded. "Anything important or serious happen while I was sleeping?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "No dude. Everything's been hunky-dory!"

Nobody dared look Robin in the face. They were afraid to remember how they found him. The calm returned. Robin took a big swallow of his coffee.

"Is there some food left?"

"Of course there is!" Starfire nearly screamed. Realizing what she had done, she blushed and quickly calmed down. "I mean, of course there is food that you can eat. We have pancakes and the bagels."

Robin blinked. "Sound's…good," he said, hesitantly.

Starfire brought out all that was left from breakfast. Taking a bagel, Robin ate it with strawberry jam.

"So, do you feel better now?" Cyborg asked, breaking the silence.

"Some," Robin lied; he didn't think he'd feel better for a long time, to say the least.

"Do you think you can fight? Or do you need to rest for a few more days? I mean, Slade really crushed you-"

Once his sentence passed through everyone's ears, Cyborg realized how stupid it was to have brought Slade into the conversation. Robin would sooner fight again than stand the sound of the villain's name. Robin ground his teeth together. Hearing the name in his head didn't bother him much, but when said out loud, he was angered by it.

"I'm fine; don't worry about it." Robin stood up and wanted to leave, but Cyborg jumped up and gripped his arm, wanting desperately to apologize. This was definitely a huge mistake as images flashed through Robin's troubled mind. The touch of cold metal brought back those painful memories. Sickness crept up his stomach, making him not so hungry anymore. Robin furiously pushed Cyborg away. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Cyborg backed away in shock. "I'm sorry…I forgot-!"

He didn't finish the sentence; they knew it wouldn't change a thing. Robin didn't listen anyway. His eyes were filled with tears. He left the main living area and went back to his soundproof room. Out of anger, he punched the lock on the door and then leaned back on it. His body trembled.

_'Stop it! I don't want to remember!' _Annoyed and angry, Robin punched the bottoms of his fists against the door. He slid down it slowly, putting his arms around his legs with his knees propped against his chest._ 'It's still too fresh. With a little more time it will…just a little more time… You will forget… You will. Slade just needs to stay away-'_ Right then, a red light came on, signaling that there was some sort of emergency. Only one thought came to Robin's mind and it filled him with unimaginable fear. _'Slade?'_

Out of nowhere came the voice of Cyborg._ "Don't panic; we'll handle this. Just stay in your room. Nothing can get in; you are safe here."_

_'Nothing can get in? You are safe here? Don't make me laugh.'_

Not wanting to chance being found, Robin crawled through an air shaft that was located right above his bed. He was trying to reach the main room in order to get to the elevator that could reach the garage. If he did that without being caught, he could get on his bike, travel through the city, and blend in with the crowd. But the pain in Robin's body was too much to bear. He felt a trail of blood trickle down his leg. He paused his movements, hoping for the pain to subside. It didn't and he almost passed out from it. But Robin knew that if he _did_, he would meet his worst nightmare. So, he continued to crawl further away from that horrible man who was hunting him.

Robin suddenly heard footsteps over him. Or was it below? He definitely heard something heavy. A deep fear grew in his stomach then, his mind remembering the sounds of those heavy boots as they hit the floor.

_'Oh god he's here! I know it. He will-'_ Robin's heart was beating fast. A cold sweat was trailing down his naked arms and face. The hero suddenly became claustrophobic. He started to panic. _'No! He will definitely find you! He will do it again! You have to get out of the tower! Just __**move**__!'_

Finding some strength, Robin continued through the shaft, praying to God that he would make it out of there soon and unharmed.

"You cannot hide, little bird. I will find you," Slade said in an evil tone. "Wherever you _are_," he added in a dangerous whisper.

_'Dammit!'_

Slade's voice made Robin shiver in absolute horror. He tried to move faster, but he couldn't. A jolt of pain passed through him. He gasped, wishing he hadn't. Placing his forehead on the cool metal, he tried to remain calm. Deep down, he knew the Titans were outside, fighting Slade's robots to keep them occupied until he found Robin, hurt him again, and left without ever being seen. Feeling faint, Robin quietly rolled sideways, pulling his legs out from under him. He lay there in total silence, straining his ears for any signs of sound or movement. The footsteps seemed to have stopped or disappeared, much to Robin's relief. He decided that he needed to rest momentarily, hoping the pain would subside if he did.

Robin hadn't meant to fall asleep. A small noise woke him from his slumber. He thought it was just his imagination. But then, the heavy sound of Slade's footsteps returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

* * *

Momentarily forgetting that he was in the ventilation system, Robin hit his head on the top of the shaft. Slade's footsteps stopped right underneath where he was hiding. He instantly held his breath.

"Where or where could my little Robin be?" Slade asked in a mocking tone. The boy shut his eyes tight, clamping a hand over his mouth to prevent a sob from escaping him. "Come on out pretty bird. Your _master_ is here."

Robin held both of his palms over his ears, trying to drown out Slade's voice.

_'__Go away.'_

The bottom of the shaft suddenly shook. Looking up, Robin saw a red laser beam cut through the metal in front of him. His masked eyes widened. The bottom soon collapsed, making him fall with it. Instead of hitting the hard floor that would surely cause more damage, he landed in a strong pair of arms. He struggled to get free when they held him almost painfully tight.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "Go away!"

"But _why_, pretty bird?" Slade asked, faking a hurt voice. "You're displeasing your master, Robin."

"Shut up!"

Tears fell out from underneath Robin's masked eyes. Slade stared down at his crying form. He had stopped struggling, knowing it was futile, and sobbed. Slade's eye narrowed. Bending down, he placed Robin on the cold floor. The hero curled up into a protective ball, his body shaking. Slade stared down at him in disappointment.

"I will retrieve you another time when you're fully healed, Robin. I wouldn't want you in pain next time I make you moan."

With that said, Slade turned around and left Robin bleeding on the cold, hard floor. Pain shot through his lower region like a stabbing knife. His body soon relaxed once he fell into oblivion.

* * *

"Was it Slade that did it again?"

"I'm not sure."

"But we found him scratched up and bleeding again. How can you _not_ be sure?"

Beast Boy was practically yelling at Raven, demanding to know if he needed to tear the psychotic villain to shreds.

"His previous wounds could have reopened when he was trying to flee from Slade," Raven said. "I highly doubt he would do _anything _while Robin is hurt."

Starfire was crying, holding her fallen friend's hand and squeezing it lightly. "Will friend Robin be all right?" she asked her mechanical friend.

Cyborg placed a reassuring hand on Starfire's shoulder. "He will, but not entirely. His wounds will heal, but he'll always remember."

Starfire gave him a slightly quizzical look.

"What Cyborg is trying to say, Star, is that Robin will probably be mentally ill for a very long time," Raven explained. "Meaning that he won't easily forget what happened to him. Those horrible nightmares and memories will always be deep within his subconscious. Most likely he'll have terrible nightmares every night until Slade is gone for good."

Starfire nodded in understanding.

"Is Robin dreaming now?" Beast Boy asked, sounding overly concerned about his leader.

Raven closed her eyes briefly before reopening them. "For now, he is at peace with his mind."

Everyone became silent then. The heart monitor was the only thing making noise currently.

"We need to leave this guy to sleep," Cyborg said seconds later. "The cameras will help us keep an eye on him until he wakes up."

Nodding in understanding, every Titan except Starfire left the infirmary. The Tameranian Princess stayed behind to look at Robin one last time before leaving him in peace. One simple thought did cross her mind.

_'__I will never leave you, Robin.'_

* * *

_"__Robin?" The Boy Wonder spun around and stumbled back. He fell over the edge of the tower. Starfire easily caught him in her arms. She flew him back up to the roof, placing him back on his feet. Robin shook his head. "Is everything all right?" All Robin did was shake his head. "Friend Robin, you must speak sooner or later. I worry about you too much. If you wish to say something, then I will listen."_

___Robin looked at her thoughtfully for a minute.__ "__St-Starfire?"_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Can you promise me something?"_

_"__Yes, Robin," Starfire replied. "What do you wish for me to promise?"_

___Robin looked at the floor.__ "__Promise you will never leave me," he whispered._

___Starfire missed it.__ "__I did not catch that friend."_

___Robin looked up and rubbed the back of his head, feeling slightly sheepish.__ "__Promise you'll never leave me alone again," he repeated a little louder._

___There was a short pause before Starfire smiled.__ "__I promise, Robin. I will never leave you, no matter what happens."_

___A small smile slowly formed on Robin's lips.__ "__Thank you, Star."_

___The alien smiled back.__ "__We will find Slade, friend Robin. He will do the paying for what he did to you. I will never leave you alone again."_

___Starfire hugged him. Robin was hesitant for a few seconds before hugging back, wanting to never let go. Darkness was slowly starting to consume them…_

* * *

___Something felt so very wrong…_

___Robin's eyes opened from feeling cold air on his bare skin. He tried to move, but couldn't. Tilting his head as far back as he could, he saw that his hands were chained with shackles to a bed headboard above his head. His stomach fell. He tried moving his legs together, but they, too, were chained to the bed. He struggled fruitlessly, panic rising within him, his heart beating twice as fast._

_"__Robin, Robin, Robin. When will you ever learn that you can't escape?"_

___Robin shivered at the voice of his enemy and from the cold. He had goosebumps all along his naked body._

_"__Slade, you asshole! Let me go!"_

___Slade appeared out of the darkness to stand by Robin's side. His face was the only part shrouded in darkness. Robin saw that he, too, was naked. That could only mean one thing-_

_"__Not now, not ever," Slade purred. "I still have yet to see the fear in your eyes. And you _**_will_**_ show it to me, Robin."_

_The boy closed his eyes tight, tears forming behind his mask._ _"__No! Please! Don't take my mask! I-!"_

_Robin stopped when he felt Slade straddle his legs. He leaned in towards his face._ _"__Let me see your _**_fear_**_." Robin shook his head. He pulled on his bonds, but they wouldn't loosen. Slade closed the gap between them with a kiss. He wanted in, but Robin wouldn't allow him. He pulled away a few inches. "Open up, Robin. I want to taste you again."_

_Robin shook his head. Slade grasped his chin and pried his lips and clenched teeth apart. He quickly slipped his tongue in and coaxed the boy's own. Robin tried to move away, but Slade's grip was too strong. His body gave in as pleasure took over. He moaned into Slade's mouth; his tongue was so intoxicating._

_Slade broke from the kiss and attacked Robin's neck instead. He bit into the skin, drawing blood. The boy gasped and tried breaking through his bonds again._

_'No use!'_

_Slade held onto Robin's sides while he kissed him on the lips again. The boy shivered from his touch. Slade then trailed down Robin's chest with his wet tongue, making him shiver again. He paused to stare at his navel. He quickly attacked it with his tongue. Robin's stomach caved in an act to avoid it; useless act to be precise. His head arched back when Slade covered his mouth over his length. His hips bucked slightly._

_"Ahh, Slade, please; n-not…again."_

_Slade kept a hold of Robin's hips as he tried to buck farther into his mouth; he was pretty deep throat already. Time slowly ticked on by. Robin's breathing was ragged as he felt the villain's throat against the head of his hard cock. A few seconds later, a blinding flash of white light appeared behind his eyes as he came right into Slade's mouth. He quivered in his release. After pulling back slowly and teasingly, Slade swallowed most of Robin's cum, but decided to put the rest right into his open mouth. Straddling his legs once more, he clamped a strong and forceful hand over his mouth and nose, forcing him to swallow. He did, shaking violently as the taste of slime trickled down his throat. Once Robin's mouth was open again, Slade kissed his lips roughly, threatening to bruise them. Out of nowhere, a small moan escaped from Slade's throat when Robin unwillingly bucked his crotch into him. The villain pulled away to stare down at him in satisfaction._

_"It seems you want this more than anything. Am I right, Robin?"_

_Tears escaped from beneath Robin's mask. Lust and pleasure took over his brain, his hormones skyrocketing. He opened his eyes._

_"Y-Yes," he whispered sadly._

_Slade leaned in towards his ear._ _"Speak up, Robin. Scream it out to me." The villain lightly grasped his throat when he leaned very close to Robin's ear. He felt his hot breath against his cold skin while he added in a seductive whisper, "You want this, don't you?"_

_Robin couldn't take it anymore. He cracked._ _"Yes, Slade, I want it! J-Just, p-please…I-I want, I-!"_

_Robin gasped when Slade chuckled darkly into his ear. The villain lightly licked the lobe, sending a jolt down his neck and spine._

_"That's my boy," he whispered into his ear._

_Parting the skin around Robin's tight hole, Slade forced his hardened cock relentlessly into him. The boy screamed out in pain as his already tender flesh tore open once again. He felt blood underneath him instantly, providing some lubrication for the man to slip in until balls met flesh. Tears streamed heavily down Robin's face from the pain._

_"NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" Robin bolted up from his pillow. He held the top of his head with his hands, his eyes clenched shut. "No, no, no, no, NO! Stay out of my head! I don't want it! I don't WANT IT!"

"Then what _do_ you want, Robin?"

Robin froze, his masked eyes wide. _'__God, please no!'_

Robin slowly looked up and saw Slade leaning back against the locked door of the infirmary. Unable to stand the sight of him, Robin broke down crying.

"I want you to leave me ALONE! Go away! You've had your sick fun! Get out! Get out!" Robin slammed his fists against the tops of his legs. Slade pushed off against the door and walked towards him. Robin hung his head, tears streaming past the bottoms of his mask. "I hate you! I hate you, Slade!"

Gripping his messy spikes tightly, Slade forced Robin's head back, kissing him at that instant. Robin stopped crying instantly as shock overcame him. He felt the man's tongue against his own. Slade slowly pulled back, the boy's tongue trying to follow his. He stared right into Robin's masked eyes. Even though he was just inches away, he couldn't see his face.

"_That_ is what you want, Robin."

Despite Robin's shock, he managed to punch Slade in the face. He fell back, almost losing his balance.

"You don't know what I want! You know nothing!"

Robin was breathing deeply. He suddenly felt lightheaded and sick. Slade just stared at him. The boy leaned over the bed and vomited up his meager breakfast. He coughed violently, almost falling off the bed. Slade grabbed him in his arms just in time before he further damaged himself. Robin was weak from fatigue. He had no energy left to push Slade away as he sat down. He cradled Robin in his arms. His right hand rested on his forehead while his left was on his stomach. Robin shut his eyes tight. Tears fell down his face. Slade stared down at him.

"No, Robin. It is _you_ that doesn't know what you want," he said, purring in his ear. "I can give you exactly what you need." The hand on Robin's stomach slowly traveled down to his groin. "I can give you _release_." Slade lightly stroked Robin's entire length with his thumb, which was covered by his black boxers. "Allow me to give it to you."

Robin's body was tense, trying to drown out the feeling Slade created against his flushed skin. "I-I don't…"

Slade ran the hand on Robin's forehead gently across his hair, pushing sweaty bangs caused by the fever off his skin. His hand was actually cold and refreshing.

"Shh, Robin." The boy shivered at the surprisingly gentle touch of his enemy. "You want release more than anything. Only I can give it to you. You have kept it bottled up inside for far too long."

Tears streamed down Robin's face. Slade rubbed soothing circles over his quivering stomach, no ounce of tease behind the touch. This got the boy to start talking.

"I-I…I want…"

Robin's moan, caused by Slade's hand brushing the tip of his penis, answered for him. Lifting him up from his lap, he managed to pull down his boxers from the back with one hand. Robin turned his head so that his forehead was resting against Slade's neck plate. He whimpered. Gently grasping the base of his length, the villain lightly and gently pumped his shaft, all forms of teasing gone.

"I won't hurt you this time, Robin," Slade said. "I am merely here to give you some comfort before I leave for a little while. The day I see your fear behind your eyes will be the day you are in full strength."

Robin spilled all over Slade's gloved hand suddenly. He was waiting for the cum-covered fingers to come to his mouth, but none did. There was a short pause before Slade stood up to place Robin back onto the bed. After pulling his boxers over his waist, he pulled the covers over his shivering body. Robin whimpered while he tucked the covers under his sides, legs, and feet.

"S-Slade…?"

The villain pushed his bangs off his forehead before planting a soft kiss there. "Another day, Robin," he whispered into his ear, "another day."

Robin felt something prick his upper arm. Something slid back out of his skin. Soon, darkness started to cloud his mind, forcing him into blissful oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

* * *

Silence had overcome the living room. The Titans were sitting on the couch with no video games or music. Nobody dared to speak. All they could think about was Robin and what Slade did to him. They weren't there for him, had left him alone, and allowed him to violate the boy again. The Titans could never forgive themselves. If they hadn't left him alone in the tower, Slade could never hurt him again. Once again, they were running into one of the man's traps.

On the big TV screen, the Titans could see Robin. He slept peacefully. They would never let Slade hurt him again. They would watch him always when they were not physically with him. Cyborg had even checked the alarm system. He still wondered how Slade had gotten into the tower. The Titans watched the TV screen.

Nothing would happen to Robin tonight; nothing!

* * *

Robin awoke in pain. His whole body and head was hurting. He tried to get up, but his body was too weak. He trembled while looking around. He was in the infirmary. His friends must have brought him there. Most of his body was covered in bandages. He lay down again because he admitted that he was too feeble to even sit up. He just closed his eyes when he heard the sound of the door opening. Shocked, he tried to rise again. With a painful hiss, he lay down quickly. Fear and pain grew inside of him. The room suddenly went black. He remembered:

**"I can give you exactly what you need."  
"I can give you release."  
"You want release more than anything. Only I can give it to you. You have kept it bottled up inside for far too long."**

"Friend Robin? What is wrong?"

The sweet sound of Starfire's voice brought him back to reality and the light of the room.

"Wh-What?" he stammered.

"Is something wrong?"

Robin looked at her beautiful face that was so full of care. Behind her were the other Titans. They held the same, caring look.

"How've you slept?" Beast Boy grinned to him.

Robin didn't answer. He was still confused. Slade had been here…hadn't he?

"We watched you sleep the entire night," Cyborg said.

"Yeah dude; we rotated guards," Beast Boy added.

"Nobody can harm you now Robin. We will protect you. We are so sorry for leaving you alone!" Starfire said, sounding very apologetic.

Robin looked diagonally at the floor from his lying position. "Slade wasn't here last night?" he asked, mumbling.

"No, he wasn't," Raven uttered, composed.

Robin shook his head in disbelief. "But-"

His friends watched him with worried looks.

"What did you say, Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked up at her face. "I thought he was here last night. He…"

"No one was here Robin. We watched the screen the whole night. Nobody could get in here undetected," Raven said. "The only possibility is that Beast Boy fell asleep on his watch."

"Hey! I hadn't fallen asleep! I promise!"

"See. Nobody was here. You must have been dreaming," Raven said, ending the topic. Robin looked away again. "Don't be afraid, Robin. We will protect you this time. He will never hurt you again."

"And I will never leave you, I promise," Starfire said. "I will bring you some delicious food. After you have eaten, you will feel much better!"

That was the last thing Starfire said to Robin. Then the rest of the Titans left the room. Robin shook his head again.

"That isn't possible. I'm sure…" He paused and then let out a small sigh. "Maybe Raven was right; it must've been a dream…"

A screen crackled. Slade smirked behind his mask. "Poor little birdie. Can't you already see the difference between a dream and reality?" He chuckled darkly. "We just started the game. You will suffer much more, Robin. You will pay for your disobedience."

Laughter escaped Slade while he watched Robin through his own monitors.

_'__You will pay, my little Robin. When you do, you will be thankful when I'm done.'_

* * *

Robin tried to eat something, but he felt sick and numb, as though he had swallowed several Vicodin. He thought long and hard about last night. He couldn't believe that he had dreamed it. But, knowing his friends, he knew they wouldn't lie to him. When they say they watched him the entire night, then it was true. Somehow, Robin felt bad about the fact that the Titans were now watching him the whole time, like Slade always did. Well, better his friends than him.

_'__Starfire will keep her promise…'_

Robin forced some food inside him then laid down. He was tired and felt like he hadn't rested long enough during the night. Maybe the nightmares took his strength. Closing his eyes, it didn't take much time for him to fall asleep. Secretly he prayed to have no nightmares this time.

* * *

"Can we rent this one, Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked at the title: Secrets Revealed. "I don't know, Starfire. I don't really like renting videos at this store, especially since they don't say what they're about."

"But what if it is a film about two lovers, as you Earthlings call it, that learn about the secrets from their pasts?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked at the movie box with a nervous look on his face. He sighed. "Okay. If you really want to rent it-"

"Thank you muchly friend Robin," Starfire said, flying over to the checkout line.

Robin slowly followed her. She paid and grabbed his arm, practically dragging him to the door. "Ow, Starfire, slow down."

They returned to Titans Tower. The other Titans were in Steel City, helping Aqualad with an oil spill. Starfire flew to the TV and popped the DVD in. Robin sat down. Starfire flew over to him and sat beside him.

The screen was black for a few seconds. Then, something unexpected came onto the screen.

_"__Don't! Stop!"_

_Light, naked fingers trailed down someone's stomach. A soft moan followed it._

_"__See Robin…you _**_like_**_ it."_

_"__N-No, I…I don't. It's…It's a lie…"_

Robin couldn't move as he watched the footage of him and Slade, both naked, on screen. All he could do was yell at Starfire.

"Starfire, turn it off!"

The Tameranian wasn't listening; she kept watching the video. Frantically looking around, Robin couldn't find the remote.

_"__You do…" Slade growled softly into Robin's ear._

_Slowly, Slade moved his right hand down onto Robin's groin. The boy had no choice but to gasp in pleasure. He was in the man's lap, both nude. His head lay against his chest. Slade moved his hand up and down in a teasing gesture, his free hand stroking the right side of Robin's chest. The small, untouched, pink bud was gradually hardening. Robin couldn't stand the heat inside him, so he moaned in satisfaction._

_"…__Ahh… Please…Sla-ade…"_

_"__What do you wish my sweet song bird?"_

___Slade's voice was always full of tease; Robin didn't stop making the sweetest sounds. Having another cunning idea, Slade stopped. The boy looked confused._

_"__Uhh…! Wh-Why are you…stopping?"_

Starfire looked at Robin, feeling afraid. "Robin? Why are you allowing Slade to degrade you this way? Why do you wish for Slade to continue?"

Robin gave her a pleading look. "Starfire, please! I didn't-!"

_"__So you want me to keep going?" Slade asked mocking._

_Gritting his teeth, Robin shook his head frantically. "No…I-I mean…maybe…I-"_

_"Maybe or no?" Slade asked in a whisper in his ear. "You have to tell me, Robin. What do you _**_want_**_?"_

___A wet tongue licked Robin's ear. He shivered again._

_"__I-I don't…know." _

_"__Alright, then I will stop."_

_"__No!" Robin screamed._

___Slade chuckled softly.__ "__Well…then tell me what you want."_

___Slade laid his hand on Robin's stomach, keeping him still. The boy started to sob. _

_"__I…I-I want-" Robin couldn't hold it in anymore. "I want you to finish it."_

_He almost screamed out that last part.____ There was a pause before Slade started stroking him again. Robin moaned in pleasure. Sweat trailed down his body._

_"__Nngh! Ahh! Slade!"_

Starfire looked at Robin angrily. "How could you feel that way, Robin? Did you lie to me about hating Slade for what he did to you?"

Starfire was standing at this point. The video was still playing. Robin jumped up and tried reasoning with her.

"Of course not Star! I never wanted any of that! Please believe me!"

"But I do not believe you, Robin," the alien said sadly. "I can clearly see that you enjoyed being hurt by Slade. I should have never trusted you, Robin."

Tears were forming in Starfire's eyes. Robin had to do something fast. "No, Starfire! I hated what he did to me! I swear! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

Tears finally fell from Starfire's eyes. "I should have never promised you that."

She turned around and floated into the shadows. Robin scrambled over the back of the couch, trying to reach her before it was too late.

"No! Starfire! Don't leave me! You promised-!"

A door slammed in the distance. Robin fell to his knees, still staring after Starfire. Tears formed in his eyes. He looked at the floor, closed his eyes, and sobbed. Then he heard another door opening. Robin looked up, hoping to see Starfire come from the shadows. But she didn't. Robin's eyes widened in fear. Slade stepped out of the shadows instead. He walked towards him, the TV remote in his hand.

"Oh, poor, poor Robin," he said, lifting the remote and turning off the TV. He threw it off to the side, walking closer to him. "She broke her promise to you. How unfortunate."

Robin stepped back. "Get away from me! Just go away!"

Robin backed into the back of the couch, his hands gripping the soft plush. Slade leaned over him. "I am all you have left, Robin." Tears fell heavily from under the boy's mask. Grabbing his face with both hands, Slade used his thumbs to wipe them away. Robin shook in absolute fear. "Let me see your eyes, Robin."

Slade reached for the corner of his mask. Robin allowed him to peel it away. His eyes were closed, but they soon opened. Slade dropped the mask and looked into his deep, baby blue eyes. There was fear, pain, and sadness in them. Slade's breath caught in his chest when he saw them. Robin swallowed.

"Y-You've seen my f-fear, n-now l-leave me alone," he begged, more tears streaming down his face.

Slade continued to wipe them away. "But where will you go, Robin? No one cares about you like _I_ do."

Robin shook his head vigorously. "J-Just go away… _Please…_"

A few seconds of silence passed. Reaching up, Slade unclasped his mask with one hand and then threw it aside. It clanged loudly against the hard floor. It was too dark for Robin to see his face. In fact, as he thought about it, he never could see his face with his mask off, even though he could perfectly see him with it on. Was he dreaming again?

"You need release, Robin," Slade said. "Allow me to give it to you. _Submit_ to me, Robin."

The boy shuddered. "I…I don't want-"

He stopped. Slade stared intently at him. "What is it that you want then, Robin?" He wiped another tear away. "Tell me and I will give it to you."

Robin never took his eyes off the older man. He didn't know what he wanted. "I don't know," Robin said as more tears fell from his eyes. "I just don't know! P-Please, just leave!"

Slade was silent. "I already know what you _need_, Robin," he said eventually. "You want to submit to me. I waited for you to tell me yourself, so that you can finally see the truth, but my patience has dried out. You _need_ to submit to me."

Gripping his arms now, Slade didn't give Robin a chance to protest as he leaned over him completely. He placed his lips on his own. Robin whimpered softly. Keeping a firm grip, Slade slowly pushed him over sideways, carefully lowering him to the floor on his back. He straddled him, kissing all the while. Robin allowed Slade's tongue to slip inside his mouth and coax his own. His hands slid down towards the waistline of his green tights. Gripping the hem of his tunic, he slowly pulled it over his head before throwing it aside. He then held his hands underneath his ribcage as he continued to kiss him. Robin shivered lightly as Slade's fingers trailed over his skin. Gripping his tights, he pulled them off quickly, kissing and coaxing Robin's tongue harder. The heat inside him grew bigger and bigger. Slade sat back on his thighs to a point he couldn't stand. He forced his head to the side, panting.

"Ah…Slade…I-I can't…"

"You can't what Robin?" Slade asked, trailing his thumbs over his stomach. Robin moaned loudly at the teasing touch. "Can't _wait_?"

Robin tried to shake his head._ 'No…I'm not…enjoying…'_ Gathering all his remaining strength together, Robin tried to fight against the awesome feeling Slade created in him. He swallowed hard. "I can't…hurt her again…"

A tear fell down his face. His blue eyes shone such beauty in his pain. Slade suddenly dug his thumbs deep inside his stomach. Robin hissed in agony.

"Always that little alien _slut_. I won't hear it anymore," Slade growled. "She is gone. She doesn't want you anymore. She broke her promises. And yet you still call her a friend?"

Robin was crying heavily. Tears fell without restraint. He sobbed. "But she promised…!"

Slade snorted. "You are still such a fool my sweet Robin. People make promises all the time. But they never keep them when it doesn't pay off."

Robin sobbed. "Y-You're lying. She would never-!"

"Believe it or not, but you better do it, because it will just hurt you." Robin sobbed, his head still to the side. Slade leaned over him. "They never understood you; they never could. But I do. I'm the only one who knows who you truly are." Leaning towards his ear while moving his fingers down Robin's body again, Slade purred, "I'm the only one who knew your true desires. I'm the only one who can make them _real_."

Slade had reached Robin's penis and began to stimulate it with his gloved fingers. Robin groaned in passion.

"No! Stop it!"

Slade's hand was around the entire length. "I will never stop; not now, not _ever_…" Slade's pumps quickened. Robin couldn't resist anymore. A loud moan escaped his throat. Slade chuckled. "Ah look; you enjoy it. Just like I _knew _you would."

Again, hot tears fell down Robin's face._ 'He's right…'_

"How could you do such a thing?"

That was Starfire's angry voice. When had she returned? Shocked, Robin looked past Slade and saw her sad, angry face.

"Starfire, its not-"

The alien glared daggers at him. "Do not ever talk to me again Robin! Your mouth only speaks lies! I will never believe a word you say again!" Robin froze. "Look at you! You said that you hated the things Slade did to you! But now you lie there, moaning by his touches! You are a filthy liar! I hate you!"

Starfire's last words echoed a thousand times in Robin's head. Something deep inside him broke. His breath shuddered as he let it out.

_'__I'm so sorry Star. You're right. I'm a liar. You have every right to hate me.'_

The tears stopped. Robin knew. He had no right to cry anymore. Starfire was the one who was hurt, not him. Robin closed his eyes.

"She is right, Robin; you are a liar. You don't have the right to stay here anymore," Slade whispered to him.

Robin opened his eyes again. The deep blue was gone. Only paleness remained. "Yes, I know…"

Robin's voice was soft, like he was in a trance. He looked up, Starfire still standing by his side.

"Then do your little friend a _final_ favor and speak the truth."

Slade's whisper was like a deadly needle that stung Robin's tortured, abused mind.

"I will…" he whispered.

"Good boy. Now, tell me: should I go on?"

"I-"

A sudden, heavy feeling pressed Robin down. Silence became palpable. It crushed his ears and body. His vision blurred and his heartbeat was so slow that he was afraid it would stop completely. He couldn't breathe.

_"__Robin…?"_

Slade's voice seemed so far away; it was quiet and vague. Robin slowly closed his eyes again. A heavy feeling burst from his mind.

Then, a whisper warned him, _'Please, stay awake. You might never wake up again…'_

A hard slap suddenly brought Robin back to the here and now. His cheek hurt. For just a moment the deep blue flickered in his eyes and then…vanished again. Robin blinked.

_'What…was that…?'_

"I asked you a question, Robin," Slade's sharp voice said sternly, cutting into his thoughts. "I'm sick of saving your life over and over again." Robin suddenly looked irritated. He held his hand to his burning cheek. Starfire was still there. "You better answer, little bird. Don't you think she deserves the truth?"

"Yes…" Robin said monotonous.

"Good boy. Now, before I continue, I will ask you another question." Robin showed no reaction. "Do you really hate me? Now say it. I'm sure your little friend would like to know too."

The room began to spin and Robin's stomach felt horrible. He faintly heard a soft whimper in the darkest corner of his mind. He frowned, not understanding.

_'Not again. What is that feeling?'_ Something pricked his arm. Darkness swallowed the room. For just a moment, Robin saw a flickering light. He saw a glimpse of someone's sharp face, which quickly turned away. He then heard a soft, caring voice in the background that was muffled from the pounding sound in his ears. He couldn't recognize the voice. _'What…?'_

The flickering light instantly vanished to be replaced by the darkness surrounding Slade's face. "Answer me," he said dangerously.

Robin just thought, for a moment, that he didn't want to answer. He couldn't resist the impulse to do what Slade had said however.

"No, Slade, I-I don't."

"I knew it!" Starfire yelled. "You are a traitor!"

Robin flinched at her voice. He thought the background voices and flickering light would return, but they did not.

"No…I-"

Robin stopped; Starfire was right.

"Now you have no place to stay, Robin." Robin looked at Slade. "I'm the only one who is left. And I promise you this, Robin; _I_ will _never_ leave you."

Those five, small words echoed in Robin's mind over and over again.

**"I promise, Robin. I will never leave you, no matter what happens."**

"No!" Robin suddenly cried. He struggled against Slade's pressing weight. "She said the same thing and she didn't keep it! I will never believe those words again! I just can't!"

"No, Robin, it won't be the same," Slade said. "It will be different this time. I am a man of my word and you know it. Have I ever broken a promise that I gave you?" He got closer to Robin's face. "You know, Robin, you and I are so much alike. You could never betray yourself." His words were like a sword that cut through his entire being. Robin's eyes were open wide in shock. Slade kept talking, but it just reached him like a whisper. "As long as I'm around, you are never alone." Robin's eyes narrowed. "Haven't you've been searching your entire life for someone you could cling to; someone that would never disappear or leave you alone; someone that would love you no matter what? You know your friends never would. I'm the only one who could love you, and you know that. That is why you couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop _dreaming_, about me. The one you need is sitting right in front of you."

Slade gently placed his lips on Robin's for just a second.

"Slade," he moaned softly, "it is true; I need you…"

Robin didn't even realize that he said it out loud. Slade, again, started moving his fingers down his body. Robin shivered in pleasure. His head turned slowly to the right. Starfire was gone. She would never come back again because Robin didn't matter.

Slade moved his hand up and down Robin's length. He made the sweetest sounds. Over and over again he said his name. Slade was gentle and careful; he didn't hurt Robin. A little while later, after massaging Robin's cock, the villain forced two of his fingers inside him. Robin hissed a little in pain. To his surprise, it didn't hurt as bad. Slade's fingers were hot inside of him and created a strange feeling. All the other times, he wasn't gentle; he was brutal and mean. Robin had always wished that Slade would be gentle and kind.

_'Is this a dream again? If it is, why does it feel so real?' _Slade kissed him softly as he continued to finger him. "Please…if this is a dream, never wake me up."

"I_ promise_."

With those two, simple words, Slade slid his arousal inside of Robin. He groaned; it was painful, yet wonderful at the same time. The villain started moving slowly, but became faster with every thrust. Robin continued to moan. They grew louder and louder. Slade thrust deeper and deeper into him. Robin felt like he was cutting through his body. He suddenly screamed when the pain came back. To quiet him, Slade pressed his lips hard on his own, biting into them deeply. Robin cried out against his mouth. He pulled away.

"Slade, please; y-you're hurting me!"

"I wouldn't be hurting you if you didn't like it, Robin," Slade said. "And besides, you are so beautiful when you suffer. You have longed for this blissful pain."

Robin moaned loudly. Hot sweat trailed down his body. He was so close to his climax that he couldn't think anymore. Everything turned somber. His vision blurred… Somewhere, in the distance, Robin saw a glowing terminal with his bodily functions, but he found that he didn't care. All that mattered now was Slade and the burning feeling inside him. His panting drove him wild. He wished this moment would last forever.

"Now, Robin, do you want to feel this forever?" Robin could only nod. "Ah, good bird. Then say what I want so _badly_ to hear."

Robin shivered. He could feel the heat inside him growing like a wildfire. It almost drove him crazy.

_'But…'_

All rationality was gone from the last touch of Slade's hand. With a deep and loud moan Robin spilled all over his fingers. Slade soon came inside him, grunting softly upon his release. He leaned over Robin, panting for air.

"P-Please me, little bird. Won't you thank me for your g-great pleasure?"

Robin was totally exhausted and couldn't oppose. With his breath back, Slade, again, kissed him softly. As he left his lips, Robin silently whispered, "I submit…"

The second those words passed through him, Robin closed his eyes and quickly passed out from exhaustion. Slade stayed on top of him, staring emotionless down at his face. Beside his foot lay an empty syringe. Sitting up on his knees on either side of his waist, Slade readjusted himself and then pulled his pants up. He carefully got to his feet. A small chuckle fell from his lips. Slade had gotten him this far. Yes, he needed two syringes full of _Dimethyltryptamine_ to do it, but he finally _said_ _it_. The drug was really impressive, he admitted. It was the perfect method that made Robin uncertain about reality. And the imagination of his dear friend Starfire gave him the final blow. Slade was satisfied with his work. He took a last look at his sleeping bird. Robin looked peaceful. He was bleeding from his lips and in between his thighs, but he looked peaceful nonetheless.

"I'm sure he enjoyed this little ride," Slade whispered with a soft chuckle. He cleaned up Robin's minor injuries so that his friends didn't see what really happened. They still thought that they could prevent him from raping Robin again if they watched their stupid monitor. Slade shook his head in disbelief. "Just worthless kids…"

The Titans didn't even notice that _he_ was now controlling their control system. They just saw whatever _he_ wanted. It wasn't difficult to make a standstill picture of the sleeping Robin and show it to the Titans over and over again. Slade silently laughed. Nothing could save Robin from him. These worthless kids couldn't either.

Slade was finally done there. For the next few days, he would allow Robin to rest and heal, but not by much. He would crawl to him next time. And he_ would__…_ Slade erased all signs that showed he was there before leaving the infirmary. He chuckled to himself.

"Finally you belong to me, my little bird…"

The door slowly slid shut behind him, casting Robin into total darkness once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

* * *

Five days passed by since Slade elicited those words from Robin. Since then, he had not spoken; to anyone. His friends were in despair; they didn't know what was wrong with him. They still believed that Slade couldn't harm him. They were oh so very wrong. Starfire tried, on the first day, to speak with him, but he didn't even look up. She tried forcing him to eat something but he wouldn't. Cyborg decided to feed him by infusion instead. Raven healed his wounds the best she could but the rest had to do it alone. She was certain that the wounds on his soul would never heal. Even Beast Boy tried to cheer him up—with some really bad jokes—but Robin didn't even bat an eyelash.

On the fourth day, Robin disappeared from the infirmary. Beast Boy was just a second inattentive—a giant tofu-burger had his name on it—and, when he came back, he was gone. His friends panicked and they searched the entire tower. The last place they looked was Robin's workroom.

It was dark and only the open door brought a small beam of light into the room. Robin sat on the floor, his back to the wall that was tacked full of newspaper clippings. In his hands he held a two-toned mask that once belonged to Slade. Robin just stared at it. He hadn't heard someone open the door. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"Robin?" It was Starfire. She floated into the room then flipped the light switch. Nothing happened; the room remained dark. "Robin, we were afraid that something happened to you."

She sounded really worried. There was no reaction. Only the up and down movement of his chest told them that he wasn't dead. Beast Boy stood beside her.

"Hey dude, we were worried about you! Do you just not care about us?" he asked, a little unkindly. Cyborg elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow…"

"That was rude, B. Cut him some slack," Cyborg said, trying to save the mood. He looked at his silent leader. "But, Rob, you can't leave without saying anything. What if something happened to you? You're still weak."

Robin still didn't move. Raven was the only one who remained quiet. She was one step back from everyone else. Instead, Starfire went to Robin's side and knelt down. She wanted to touch his face gently, but he slapped her hand away. It was so fast Starfire didn't have time to react. She gasped, startled.

"Robin?" He just stared back at Slade's mask, his eyes almost closed. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I just want to help you." She paused. "Robin?"

She tried to get closer to him. Behind her she heard Raven's voice.

"Let him-"

But she was too late. Robin pushed Starfire away harshly with his arm. She cried out in shock. The mask fell from his hand, clanking against the metal floor.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted from the floor, a flicker of anger crossing his face. "Go away! I don't need you anymore!"

All the Titans looked stunned. They never even dreamed Robin would say something like that, especially not to them.

"But Robin…" Starfire swallowed. "I have given you a promise."

Robin looked away. "No, you broke it," he whispered.

Starfire began to shiver. "But I…"

Still staring at the floor with his eyes closed, Robin screamed, "No! I don't want to hear it! GO; go away! I never want to fucking see you again!"

Tears trailed down Starfire's face. "I'm so sorry."

She stood up and quickly floated towards the door. Cyborg wanted to hinder her, but she forced herself away. Beast Boy glared at Robin in anger.

"_That_ was rude dude!"

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "What's wrong with you? What did she do to you?" Robin was quiet again. He didn't move. Reaching over, he snatched the mask back into his hand. "Hey man I'm talking to you."

Cyborg went towards Robin, to snap sense into him, but Raven's voice held him back.

"No."

That was the only thing she said. Cyborg looked at her.

"But-"

Raven shook her head. The three remaining Titans looked back at Robin. The darkness of the room swallowed him. He whispered, "Leave me alone; all of you. I don't need you anymore…" Cyborg clenched his fists, growled lightly, and then left. Beast Boy and Raven soon followed him. The door closed and the room turned completely dark again. Only a dim red light glowed from the single eye of the mask. It shone on Robin's monotonic face. He blinked back tears. "Never leave me…"

* * *

Slade looked amused and very pleased at the giant monitor before him. He rested one hand on top of the other.

"That's my good boy," he purred.

Wintergreen suddenly appeared by Slade's 'throne'. He placed a metal-pad on the left arm rest.

"The information you requested, sir."

Slade took it and began to read. After a few seconds, as Slade stayed quiet, Wintergreen decided to depart. When he almost reached the door, he heard the man's new order.

"Prepare a room. We will have a guest soon."

"Yes, sir."

Wintergreen then left. Slade was eying the apparently very fascinating information. A displeased growl left his throat.

**Dimethyltryptamine**_ can cause mental damage and traumatizing thoughts or trigger latent mental malfunctions._

"Maybe I should have read the package supplement earlier…" Dissatisfied with this information, he laid it back on the arm rest. He then looked back at the monitor. Robin still sat in the same place. The only thing that changed was that he was now rocking back and forth. "Hmm," Slade droned, sounding somewhat angry. "I have no use for a damaged apprentice." He paused. Robin was now holding the mask to his chest, still rocking back and forth. Slade's eye narrowed. "You better get up in a few hours or you will _regret_ it."

* * *

Robin still sat in the dark room. His head hurt badly and his stomach growled angrily at him. His tongue was very dry. He placed the mask carefully on the floor and stood up, none too gracefully. With his feet stiff, numb, and weak, he fell back onto the floor, hitting his head against the wall. He tried to prevent himself from the fall, waving his arms to keep his balance, but it just looked silly and he fell anyway. Slade couldn't hold back an evil laugh as he saw it on the monitor.

Robin stood up angrily. He stumbled to the bathroom that was adjacent to the workroom. While on his way, he caught a quick look at the clock: 2:34 AM. Reaching the room, Robin didn't flip the light switch. He knew the way he had to go; the sink. Yearning for it, he held his hands under the cold water. It felt wonderful. To show his appreciation, he led his hands to his face. He ran the water over his eyes, mouth, and cheeks, feeling refreshed. Putting his hands back under, Robin filled them up and led them to his mouth. He swallowed the precious water; he had definitely needed it. After that pleasure, he decided to take a shower. He switched on the light. A horrible sight made him freeze. His face was pale and he had big, black circles under his eyes. His black hair was lusterless and limp. He looked very unhealthy. Robin quickly looked away; he couldn't stand his image any longer.

Entering the shower, Robin turned the cold water nob on full blast. He looked up at the streaming jets, allowing them to wash over his dim eyes. Goose bumps formed over his skin. His body shivered, but he ignored the tremors. In just a few minutes, Robin was done. He got out and dried himself with a towel. He then hurried out of the bathroom, not wanting to look in the mirror. To his surprise, moving wasn't painful as he had assumed it would be. His wounds must have healed very well. For a long time, Robin ceased to sleep in his usual room. Instead, he started to sleep there. He was there most of the time anyway. He even had extra set of clothes—civilian—waiting for him. He was glad that he didn't have to walk through the hallway with just one towel to get dressed. While pulling on black boxers, Robin noticed a soft glow. He looked in the direction where it was coming from and saw that his computer screen was lit up as it sat on the workbench. Robin blinked in confusion.

_'But it was off when I left,' _he thought.

Walking over, Robin stared down at it. A small pop-up was in the middle of the desktop.

**You've got mail!**

Feeling slightly dazed, he clicked on it. A new pop-up appeared with just two words written on it.

**I'm waiting**

Robin was baffled. How did Slade acquire his e-mail address? The boy shook his head.

_'It doesn't matter.'_ After turning off the screen, Robin turned around and stepped up to the mask, which was still on the floor. Bending down, he carefully picked it up and headed out of the room. _'I have no home anymore. I don't have the right to stay here any longer. No one will miss me anyway…'_

Stepping out, the door slid shut behind him.

* * *

Robin really had left the tower. Nobody noticed it. The Titans stopped watching and caring for him. They were angry and sad from the things he had said. Starfire had locked herself in her room since then and Beast Boy and Cyborg started, after the long time of abstinence, playing on the game station again. Raven was the only one who had felt that something wasn't right. She knew, however, that she couldn't hold Robin back. So, she stayed in her room. The only one watching him leave now was Slade, and he was chuckling darkly.

"I won, little Robin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

* * *

Robin didn't know how he had gotten off the island, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was finding Slade before he got angry with him. Instincts were carrying him to the docks near Pier 41, the same place where the fake Chronotron Detonator was weeks ago. Or was it months? Robin didn't remember. All he knew was that he had to find Slade soon. It was pouring down rain and Robin was drenched from head to toe. He was shivering from the cold seeing as he lacked shoes and a shirt. Due to the downpour, no one was out walking around. No one would see the poor boy, who still held the mask in his hands. He was holding it as close to his chest as possible, afraid he'd drop it. Almost ten minutes of walking later, Robin found the small, old warehouse with a metal 41 on the door. Walking over to it, he placed his forehead against it. Lifting his left hand, he rested it against the wet metal.

"Slade?" There was no answer. Curling his hand into a fist, Robin slammed the door weakly with the bottom of it. "Slade?" Still no answer. There wasn't even sounds of footsteps from inside. Robin sighed and turned to his side. He slid down to sit on the wet concrete. He curled up the best he could, but he still shivered. "Slade, it's cold! Please, let me in!" Robin pleaded. No one answered his pleas. "I came like you told me to! Don't leave me out here all alone! Please…!" Only the harsh pounding of the rain could be heard. Robin shivered and curled up tighter. "I'm sorry if I'm late! I don't know how I got off the island, but I did! Slade?"

Still there was no reply. Tears formed in Robin's eyes. Jumping up and stepping back, he practically screamed at the door, getting drenched all over again. His hair lay in dripping spikes over his face.

"Slade! I'm sorry! I don't hate you! Please let me in!" Robin paused. He thought he had heard something inside the warehouse, but it vanished. Tears fell down his cheeks. "Slade, please; open the door!" When there was still no answer, Robin looked at the ground with a sad look on his face. He ran his next few sentences a few times in his head. He looked back up with sad, puppy-like eyes. "I want to submit to you again like before! I have no one else left to give me what you can!" Robin was shivering uncontrollably now, his teeth chattering. He shut his eyes tight as more tears fell. "I just want to be with _you_, master."

The door finally slid open. Robin opened his eyes and saw Slade with his arms crossed over his chest. The boy looked back at the ground, shivering. Slade stared emotionless at him. Reaching over, he gripped his wrist and pulled him inside. The door slid shut, leaving the cold and the rain outside. Robin had to jog somewhat to keep up. The sound of his wet feet resounded in the vast space of emptiness. Reaching the end of the room, Slade pushed a button by a door, which slid open to reveal descending stairs. Robin almost stumbled as they went down the steps. They soon reached another door at the bottom, which revealed a large bedroom with a king-sized bed covered in silky, red satin sheets, dimly lit lights that looked like flickering candles on the walls, and an adjoined bathroom behind it. Stopping on the right side of the bed, Slade forced Robin onto it. He curled up and resumed his shivering. The villain stared down at him with an emotionless eye. Robin still held the mask to his chest.

"Give me the mask, Robin." Nodding, he handed it to Slade. "Good boy," the man said, taking it from him. Robin shivered as his gloved hand slid across his naked fingers. He set it aside without taking his eyes off him. "Are you cold, Robin?"

The boy nodded. "Y-Yes, master."

Slade reached up towards the mask on his face. Robin held his breath. Slade's face; it was what he wanted so badly to see, at any cost. Yes, he would do anything to see it… The mask was removed. Robin felt betrayed once the darkness of the room swallowed Slade's face. All he felt was something prickly against his skin as Slade leaned over his body and kissed him hard. He forced his tongue harshly inside his mouth. Robin groaned softly through his nose. Slade didn't stop, causing him to start losing air. His nose was wet from the rain and the cold, therefore he could hardly breathe. He soon started to feel a little dizzy from lack of oxygen. His vision blurred.

_'Slade…'_

The villain broke the kiss off. Robin was still shaking and his eyes were nearly closed.

"Still so cold?" Slade asked in a slight, mocking tone. Robin just nodded. "I didn't hear you."

"Yes, master…" Robin stammered through his chattering teeth.

"Well…then I should do something against that, don't you think?" Slade said, purring into Robin's ear.

Robin let out a small moan when he licked the lobe. "Yes, master…" he repeated monotonous. Straddling his legs, Slade trailed his fingers softly over Robin's skin; slowly; tenderly. His insides began to burn with fiery passion. Thousands of moans and groans fell from his tongue. He muttered the man's name over and over again as he trailed soft, intoxicating kisses over his sensitive, goose bumped skin. He passed his stomach when Robin practically screamed. "Slade…!"

Slade stripped away the last shred of protection, expelling the last doubt he felt deep inside his body; his friends, his ideals, his self. Everything that was left was him; _Slade_. Robin moaned in pleasure as he placed his mouth around the tip of his length. Soon his entire mouth was around the head. A white light was covering Robin's mind. Black specks were slowly appearing. He nearly passed out. The feeling was intense; Slade's hot, wet mouth on his most sensitive part… No; that was too much to bear.

Robin came in a loud, staggering scream. He felt like his lungs would tear from it. Slade forced his tongue inside his mouth again, forcing his own cum down his throat. Robin gasped hard when the tongue was removed. He could sense Slade smirking. Robin shivered even more than before. He was still dizzy from the overwhelming feeling. He breathed out fast and hard.

"Already out of breath, Robin?" Slade asked. "If you want to continue staying here, you will need much more stamina." Unable to find words, Robin just lay there, trembling. "Oh Robin, we're not done."

Robin looked a little frightened. He didn't know if he could stand another ride. Slade, meanwhile, was rummaging in the nightstand near the bed. He was obviously searching for something particular. He soon found it. Robin looked at what he had, looking astonished.

_'Lubrication?'_

Robin turned red. Slade dunked three of his fingers deep within the plastic tub. With fast reflexes, he forced two of them harshly inside the boy, making him cry out. Slade spread the two fingers apart before sticking the third one in. Robin cried out again, louder this time. After a while, he got used to the foreign feeling. He was breathing deeply. Slade smirked. Robin could faintly see it, but not his entire face. For a moment he wondered why. His mask was gone, and yet-

Slade removed his fingers, which Robin hadn't noticed while in his deep thoughts. They were quickly interrupted from the painful entering of the man's full length. Robin gasped, a quiet scream falling from his tongue. Gripping his sides, Slade started to move all the way in and halfway out of him. Within thirty seconds, he was moaning softly as the boy's muscles tightened around him. Robin moaned too, gripping the dark red sheets with his hands, which were clammy from his own sweat. He thought it would be like all the other times, but it was different. There was no blood and hardly any pain; only heat and passion. Slade's soft moans became rougher, louder. It was like a soft canto of insanity that drove Robin crazy. Deep inside of him, he lost. It was a beautiful loss, but a loss nonetheless.

Robin's climax was near as his prostate was hit. Slade's was coming on strong. Gripping him hard, the villain leaned forward and bit, licked, and nuzzled his nipples, making them hard and a darker shade of red. Slade came first, Robin following seconds later, cum splattering his stomach. The man kissed him one last time to cover the sound of their moans. Robin breathed heavily from his nose, still unable to get enough oxygen. Out of nowhere, an awful feeling smashed in his ears. Slade blurred. Robin saw brief flashes of orange and black. He still didn't know why he saw those faded images, but for now, he couldn't care less. Slade spoke, but his voice sounded so far away.

_"Robin…?"_

_'No; he died…'_

Before Robin fell into unconsciousness, he felt a hand run through his wet hair. It felt so soft and caring. That was the last thing he felt before falling completely into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

* * *

Robin awoke with a terrible headache. His tongue was numb and dry and his vision was dim. He tried to move his body, but it was stiff and felt like he had no control over it. A soft groan fell from his throat. For a moment he heard another groan, a way deeper one…from _Him_. He remembered…last night… Robin's cheeks turned red as the sweet and overwhelming memories came back to his mind.

"Slade…" he whispered softly and yearning.

Suddenly, he noticed a light and silent noise; the sound of soft pressed keys. Robin moved his head to the left, his limbs still weak and tired. He saw him…_him_, Slade… Robin's eyes widened slightly; _Slade_. He felt like he was the only thing that was left inside him. Everything else was gone. For a long time Robin just starred at him, his light gleaming mask, and overwhelming body with his marvelous curved muscles. He adored him; always did. Composedly, Robin turned his body to the left, lying on his side on the bed, still looking at that amazing person. He blushed again as he thought about last night; the heat, the passion… He moaned softly, feeling like something in between his thighs began to stir oneself. Robin shivered. Just the mere thought of Slade brought his blood to a boil.

Vacillating, Robin trailed his hands under the blanket and down to his own groin. He moaned softly, touching and feeling as much as he could. The thought of that man drove him crazy; the thought of what he had done last night. It had been so hot and wet, so full of desire and lust… Robin's groaning became louder as he almost closed his eyes. A soft moan escaped his throat.

"Slade…" Robin didn't see the man move or the amused grin under his mask. He just felt the harsh touch as he laid his cold fingers around his right arm. He opened his eyes in shock. "Slade…" he whispered, full of fear.

As he looked into that deep, dark, single eye of Slade's, he started to shiver again.

"Just say the word, Robin. I would do you the favor for sure…" Slade purred, amused.

Robin nervously bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, ashamed and childish.

Slade smirked and kissed his little bird, soft and passionately while laying him down on his back. After he let Robin breathe again, the boy moaned softly and his eyes were half closed, like he was in a trance or someone cast a spell on him. His pale blue eyes sparkled like a wet jewel, beautiful and breathtaking. Slade stared at him, captivated.

"Robin…" he whispered.

The boy didn't even jerk. He just stared at him, waiting for his master's next move. His lips were trembling; full of passion. "Slade…please…master," Robin begged. His body was winding and he looked like a little child that begged for a beloved new toy. Slade gripped his chin and forced him to look him in his single, dark eye. The boy opened his mouth, begging for more passionate touches. "Please…master." He moaned again. Slade looked into Robin's pale blue eyes. Something was gone; something that was there just yesterday. Slade's eye narrowed. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. But the boy still begged with his whole body for Slade's touches. His hands were jerking nervously. "Please master…I-I can't stand…"

"Robin," Slade said one last time.

The boy shook his head. "N-No he's…gone," he whispered.

Slade looked at him, shocked. Robin was gone? The man really wasn't sure if he liked that. But as he saw his begging boy, screaming for more touches from his master's hand, willing to do anything and everything for it…

_'It doesn't matter.' _Slade kissed the boy hard, biting him, gripping his raven black hair in his cruel hands._ 'It doesn't matter as long as he belongs to me.'_

**The Real World…**

Slade was worried, that much was certain. Robin still hadn't awakened. Wintergreen had said that he would be better and out of bed in just five days. It was now the seventh day and the boy still didn't wake up. Slade hoped he hadn't traumatized Robin that much since that brutal rape only a week ago. He hoped that his apprentice would awaken from his coma soon. Slade hadn't meant to hurt him in that way. His anger just got in the way…

A soft sounding moan reached Slade's ears. He looked over at Robin from his desk in his bedroom. He stared at the boy intently, wondering what he was dreaming about this time.

_'He always seems to be dreaming.'_

All of a sudden, Robin turned onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. He groaned into it, even moaned a few times. What was really surprising to Slade was when he heard his name fall from the boy's lips.

"M-Master…"

Slade looked at the boy in shock. Why was he calling him that? Slade hadn't even told Robin that he wanted him to call him 'master' until he truly gave into doing everything he was told to do. How had he known to call him that? Getting up, Slade went over to the boy and turned him onto his back. He felt his forehead, which was hot. Slade removed the covers. Robin shivered as cold air touched his feverish body. Slade pulled a syringe out of his belt. He was about to inject the medicine into the vein in his arm when he noticed that Robin's boyhood was aroused. This got the man to thinking. He realized the boy was dreaming about something that caused a change like that. Whatever was happening in Robin's dream world was happening in the real world too. Slade had a sinking hunch that Robin was dreaming about him. But what he was dreaming about, he didn't know. Putting his thoughts off, he injected the serum into Robin's arm. His shaking diminished, another moan escaping him.

If only Slade could wake the boy, he'd be able to ask him of his dream. But in his coma state, it was impossible at the moment. Slade pulled the covers back over Robin's body and went back to work.

**Dream World…**

Robin came into Slade's hand. He practically screamed his name. Slade penetrated inside of him, sitting him up on his lap. Robin laid his head on his shoulder, breathing out heavily. The heat filled passion was driving him over the edge. Their sweat mixed with each other. Slade groped Robin's ass, moving him closer so his member slipped in farther. The boy moaned as the very tip hit his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through his entire frame, making him shiver in ecstasy. Slade fell onto his back, holding Robin against him with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The boy gritted his teeth when the man bit him on his neck. He helped Robin move back and forth as his lithe body grew tired and weak. Within seconds Slade came inside of him, making him scream out _master_.

Robin slumped against Slade in exhaustion. His body relaxed. The villain breathed heavily against his neck. A splitting headache was soon forming from the previous activity. Being cold from the rain and having your ex-enemy fuck you was a bad combination. Robin groaned as the pain increased. All of a sudden, a jolt hit him in the stomach. He came off Slade and fell out of bed, getting up and running to an opened door. Running to the toilet, he puked into it. Slade slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, leaning close to him.

"You did well, Robin. We should do it again once you're feeling better. Hm?" Robin only nodded, which was a bad idea. He puked into the toilet again. "I'll be right back."

Slade left. Robin sat down on the cold stone floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then stood up and went to the sink. Turning on the cold water, the boy splashed his face with it. He then gargled water and spit the remaining bile from his throat. Robin slowly staggered back to bed. Once sitting, he looked around his surroundings. There was an oak dresser with three drawers, a full body mirror by the door, the bedside table next to the bed, and a desk. Robin saw something lying on it; a stack of papers. Curiosity getting the best of him, he stood up and slowly made his way to the desk. Picking up the papers, Robin searched through them. He stopped at the seventh page once he saw a heading with name of a drug on it. He read it:

**Dimethyltryptamine**_ can cause mental damage and traumatizing thoughts or trigger latent mental malfunctions._ Robin's mouth became very dry. He read more of it as he noticed notes about him underneath this new information._ Ever since I infested Robin's mind with the _**Dimethyltryptamine**_,_ _he's succumbed to me fully. He has left his friends due to this and I am very pleased. But he seems more broken than I had hoped for. I realize now that I should have read the warnings carefully before deciding to use the _**Dimethyltryptamine** _drug. However, I am pleased to know that he is in my grasp. I assure him that he will never escape me again. I intend for him to promise me the luxury of keeping him with me instead of his ex-friends the Teen Titans._

Robin suddenly felt lightheaded. He jumped and dropped the papers when he heard Slade behind him.

"A little nosy are we?"

Robin trembled on the spot. He was scared that Slade would rape him this time, making him bleed. He hated that feeling of his skin tearing from his length being shoved roughly into him.

"Master, I didn't mean-"

"I am slightly disappointed, Robin, that you-"

"Robin died."

Slade's eyes narrowed in a glare at him. "Excuse me?"

Robin slowly turned around, staring at Slade with fear in his eyes. "R-Robin died. He died when that alien lied to him."

Slade stepped forward, standing directly in front of Robin. "You are still alive. Robin isn't dead." The boy shook as Slade moved up against him, making him back into the desk. "They are not your friends anymore."

Robin shivered, looking down at the floor. "Slade…I'm scared."

The villain was surprised by the statement. "Of what?"

"Of what will happen if the Titans come looking for me," Robin said fearfully. "They will sooner or later. I'm scared of what they'll do to me."

Slade raised Robin's head by his chin to stare deeply into his eyes. "The Teen Titans will not lay one hand on you while I'm around."

Robin nodded lightly before stepping forward in Slade's arms. He lifted himself up by his toes, laying his weak little arms around the man's muscular, strong shoulders. He buried his head in his collarbone, playing with the nape of Slade's neck with nervous fingers.

"You will save me?" Robin mumbled, weeping into Slade's chest.

He shivered a bit; partially because of the cold on his naked skin, partially because he was still afraid. Some other reason crept within his veins as well. Slade looked down at his little bird. He was a bit confused about his behavior. Robin had changed the topic so fast. Slade thought that he would be angry and shouting since he found the document about the drug. But Robin did nothing. He was just sorry for his disobedience. Slade wondered how powerful that drug was. He looked at the desk and the documents Robin had read minutes ago. Something about this situation was strange. No, actually, everything. Robin nestled himself closer to Slade's warm body, waiting yearningly for his answer. Slade nodded his head lightly.

"Of course." His voice was emotionless. He narrowed his eye and looked back at Robin. "You're mine now. I'll never let you go again…" Somehow Slade's vision blurred. A terrible headache passed his mind. He pressed his hand over his temple, hissing in pain. Sluggishly his perception melted. He still felt Robin's naked body pressed against his own, but it vanished more with every passing second. It was like his own body began to disappear, as if he would dissolve… A fear filled his being. He was…disappearing? Slade became panicked. He desperately clung himself to Robin, trying to stop that feeling. The boy still hadn't moved or changed his position. He just embraced him tightly. "Robin?" he asked, scared.

For a long time there was no answer. Slade's vision was nearly gone and he could barely feel a thing. It was like his body was haze or smoke now. He felt as if just one last string of him was left. Then, Robin's soft voice cut through the room. It was so low, but for some reason it felt in Slade's ears like growling thunder.

"It's okay now," he whispered strangely and in a way Slade had never heard Robin speak before. "Just let go."

Robin still didn't move an inch, but Slade felt his burning blue eyes pierce his soul. A creepy horror passed his body. Robin's words cut the last string that held him. He fell, deep, and he couldn't even scream; his voice was gone too…

**The Real World…**

Robin moaned in pain, waving his head through the sheets. Slade raised his head and looked worriedly at him. Not even half an hour had passed before Robin's state started to become more serious. He stood up and went to the bed, sitting next to him. He carefully took the small, no longer cold and wet washcloth from Robin's burning forehead and renewed its wetness in the small bowl, which sat on the nightstand. He laid it back down on his forehead, looking anxiously at his apprentice. He was still shivering and, a few times, strange noises came out of his throat. Slade remained in that position for a few moments. Just as he wanted to go back to his work, Robin slowly started to lift his eyelids. He groaned heavily. His eyes were moving from side to side quickly, which proved that he was still in a dream-like state. Slade wondered how he could raise them if he was still dreaming. Robin grabbed the sweated sheets with his small, shivering fingers, like he was trying to grab a hold of anything he could get, as though he were falling…

"No," he whispered, soft and trembling. "I d-don't want…" His voice was weak. "…to let go…" He still waved his head right to left, his face full of pain. "Don't w-want…"

Slade was definitely worried. He wondered what it was Robin was dreaming about. It didn't sound good. Slade carefully laid his hand on his cheek, stopping his hasty movement.

"Shh," he whispered close to him. "It's okay. I will catch you."

Robin looked up at him as his head was captured. His blue eyes were sparkling through his lids, like a beautiful calm lagoon in the midday sun. He focused his gaze right up to Slade's single, dark, gleaming eye. The villain swallowed hard. It was as if something heavy had hit him. This gaze, it was so different… Slade left his mouth open. He was so confused.

_'What is going on here?'_

"Save…me," Robin whispered, soft and weak. Then his eyes were closing slowly and moving fast under his eyelids again. Slade looked at him, stunned and confused.

_'What? Since when had he asked me for help?'_

Slade stood up hastily and left the room. He had to talk to Wintergreen. This wasn't normal at all, even if he was feverish. Something was wrong with him. Maybe he had hurt him too much. Maybe he had broken his apprentice… Slade shook his head. He had to do something!

_"Save me…"_

Again he heard Robin's low voice in his head, making him freeze. "I will," he said out loud with a growl.

Slade headed further through the corridors, straight towards Wintergreen's room.

**Dream World…**

He awoke sluggishly, his head hurting as though he was falling down from some high point. He gasped out loud and his own voice sounded strange; unfamiliar. Lifting his body, he looked at his surroundings. He was lying in the bed again, in the smooth and silky sheets, where the both of them had winded their bodies together. His view fell to the left of him and for a moment he just stared unbelieving at that body, which was lying beside him. He was still sleeping; calm and beautiful. His ebony-like hair was gleaming in the rare light. He lay on his stomach, his arms crossed under his head. Stunned, he stared at this vision. It was so unbelievably strange, to see oneself while sleeping. Then, with a weird and sudden fear in his stomach, he looked at the body he had just moved. He gasped; it wasn't his body.

Robin looked fearfully to the other one, who was still sleeping, and then back at the body he had now…

"That's just-" He stopped. His voice… That was just too strange. He swallowed hard. "No way…"

Robin looked at his body. Not that he hadn't always adored Slade's body, but have it? No, that was just insane! He shivered. What the hell was going on? For one second he thought he should wake himself- Or was it him? Suddenly, a strange and frightened voice cut his thoughts.

_"You have to wake up now."_

Somehow it sounded like his voice, but odd and…different.

* * *

Robin awoke with a sudden fear. He bolted up, sitting straight up in bed with his eyes wide in shock.

"What?" he gasped.

Startled, Slade looked over with a questioning gaze from his desk, putting his cup of tea down to it, from which he had just sipped.

"What, what?" he asked, a bit amused, glad to see the boy finally awake. Robin just stared at him in disbelief, at his muscular body. He then looked at himself, feeling with his hands to make sure everything was in the right place. Robin sighed with relief. Slade looked confused. "Is something wrong, Robin?"

The boy looked up at him. He chuckled nervously, his face a little red. "Uh, nothing," he said embarrassed, rubbing his eye. He looked at Slade, smiling. "Just a weird dream I think. I'm already beginning to forget it. It's vanishing, like all dreams do."

A sudden cold sting passed through the both of them. Slade and Robin both looked at each other, stunned. After a long pause, the man raised his voice.

"But some don't want to vanish, hm?"

Robin looked at him like there was nothing else to look at, lost in his sight. "Yeah…maybe…"

Slade smiled behind his mask. "Well, you've slept for far too long. At least eight days. I couldn't wake you since you were in a coma-like state. After you get your strength back, we will continue our training. How does that sound?"

Robin only nodded. He lay back down while Slade went back to his work. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Robin sat back up and looked at Slade.

"Slade?" The man looked up from his work to look at his apprentice. "Why was I in a coma?"

Slade blinked in confusion. "Don't you remember would happened eight days ago?"

Robin shook his head. "No."

Slade wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the whole truth, but he assumed Robin would remember soon enough once his strength came back. Traumatizing occurrences like the one he had gone through didn't just disappear from your memory bank.

"You fell very ill with a fever," he answered. "Wintergreen said it was due to the fact that my lair is too dark and cold for someone who is not used to it. He was more than happy to point out that you only needed more sunlight."

Robin nodded, having to agree with this Wintergreen. Something stirred deep within his stomach suddenly. He blushed.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Slade chuckled lightly. "I think you can get to it by yourself easily."

Robin slowly turned towards the edge of the bed. He placed his numb feet on the carpeted floor. Slade watched as the boy stumbled slightly and almost fell. He managed to keep his balance by holding the edge of the nightstand. He slowly walked to the adjacent bathroom, closing the door behind him. Going to the toilet, Robin lowered his boxers. He closed his eyes as his horribly full bladder was relieved of its fluids. He was feeling better already. When he went to flush the toilet, Robin noticed how dark it looked. His eyes opened wide.

_'Blood!' _

The event eight days ago suddenly hit Robin like a ton of bricks. He remembered that he and Slade had been training when he became lightheaded. The villain had knocked him down with a roundhouse kick and he couldn't get up. Slade had commanded him to get to his feet, but since he could not- Robin shuddered. Tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head to clear his mind. Willing the tears to disappear, he opened his eyes and looked into the toilet sadly. He flushed it and walked back to the door. When it opened, Slade was standing in the way, staring down at him. The boy hadn't realized he was almost in there for ten minutes.

"Is everything okay, Robin?" The boy didn't meet Slade's gaze. The villain stared at him, confused. He could see the tears forming in Robin's eyes. He soon came to realize- "You remember, don't you?" Robin could only nod sadly. Slade's eye narrowed slightly in concern. "I'm-" Slade stopped, his arms raised. Looking down, he saw Robin hugging his middle. He snuggled his head into the man's chest. He started to sob quietly against him, tears leaking heavily from his unmasked eyes. Slade wrapped his arms around Robin's shivering form when he continued his sobs. He closed his eye, holding him tight. "I'm sorry. It's alright now. Shh."

Slade held the back of Robin's head, gently running his fingers through his unkempt hair. Somehow it was still soft, even after the fever and eight days of no bathing. The motion with his fingers seemed to calm Robin down exceptionally. His sobs diminished, but he continued to shed tears. At last he was calming down… They had stayed in each others' arms for a good five minutes before Slade decided to push Robin back, his hands on his shoulders, to talk to him. His blue eyes were glistening with tears, falling down his cheeks. Slade carefully wiped them away.

"It's alright, Robin. You can stop crying now. Everything's alright." Slade got down on one knee to reach Robin's height. "I promise."

Robin stared at Slade's mask with teary eyes and a weak frown on his face. He just realized that the man could see his identity, but Robin couldn't see Slade's. He slowly raised his left arm, placing his slightly shaking hand on the black side of his mask. Slade made no notion of stopping him. He stared at the boy with a soft look in his usually cold grey one.

"C-Can I see…your face?" Robin asked shyly.

Slade stared intently at the boy he had hurt. He wanted to be a father figure to him, not a rapist. Slade nodded. "If you insist." Robin's hand slid off Slade's mask, returning it to his side. He closed his eyes when Slade pushed him back a step before moving his hands to the back of his head. With a soft click, Slade dropped his mask to the floor with a clatter. Robin's breath caught in his throat even though he hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Do you plan on standing there with your eyes closed or are you going to look at me like you wanted?" Slade asked, teasing him gently.

Taking a shuddering, deep breath, Robin slowly opened his eyes, one at a time, until he could clearly see Slade's face. He could actually see his face this time, unlike in his dreams, which were slowly coming back to him. Robin swallowed as he stared at him. Slade had unruly, white hair, a black eye patch over his right eye, a handsome, kind of pale, face and, to Robin, looked way too sexy for his own good. He suddenly wondered why he would think of such a thing when he was in love with Starfire. Besides, how old was Slade? The villain suddenly smirked. Did Robin say that out loud? The boy looked down, his face turning a very dark red.

"Wh-Wh-What I meant to say was-"

Slade placed his finger to Robin's lips to hush him. He raised his face by his chin. "If I knew you'd make that reaction, I would have taken my mask off sooner," he joked. Robin smiled and blushed in embarrassment. Slade suddenly frowned softly. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Robin had stopped blushing, his face quickly becoming pale. He looked back at the floor. "Well I…I don't-"

Slade gently grasped Robin's arm. The boy looked straight at him. "If you don't tell anyone what I look like, I won't tell anyone what color eyes you have. Do we have a deal?"

Fear suddenly appeared in Robin's eyes. A flashback of the day Slade blackmailed him into this hell hole flashed in his mind. He started to shiver.

"P-Please don't ask me th-that." Robin closed his eyes tight, tears streaming down his face again. Slade could feel him trembling under his touch. "P-Please. Take that back."

Robin's knees buckled. He fell heavily against Slade's large, warm frame. The villain quickly held him by the arms against his body so that he wouldn't fall. Robin cried heavily against his chest, just wanting someone to cling on to.

"Let me rephrase; do you promise not to tell?"

Robin took a moment to reply while he sniffed and cleared his throat. He opened his watery eyes, staring at the man's strong chest.

"I-I won't tell anyone."

Slade wrapped his arms around him, one arm across his upper back and the other above his waist. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Robin? What do I need to do to make you trust me again? I have to know. What do you need?"

Robin wrapped his arms around his neck. There was one big thing he really needed right now; food and a bath. Not to mention his mouth was terribly dry. He _had_ been out of commission for eight days.

"A bath and food would be nice," he said, his voice muffled by Slade's chest.

The man chuckled, his chest vibrating. "That should have been out first priority from the start." They both released each other. Slade stood up and wiped his tears off his cheeks. "I will bring you a towel and clean clothes while you get in the tub."

Nodding, Robin went back into the bathroom and examined the shower. He turned the hot water knob on full blast and the cold only slightly to the left. Finding the plug, he stuck it in the drain and waited for the tub to fill completely. He turned off the water and pulled off his filthy boxers before stepping in and sitting in the steaming hot water. Slade soon entered the bathroom with clean black boxers and white shorts. He set a soft, black towel on the toilet before looking at Robin, who was mostly covered by the rising steam.

"Why do you do this stuff, Slade?" he suddenly asked, not looking at him.

Slade raised his eyebrows in question. "Do what?"

Robin slowly looked at him. "This villain thing. Why do you make people suffer? Don't you ever feel sorry for what you do to people? I mean, isn't killing the same as raping someone?"

Crouching down by the side of the tub, Slade stuck his finger in the water and swirled it around slowly. "No, Robin, it isn't the same. Death is quick and painless when I perform it. The people don't suffer. Death is a part of life. Yes, society frowns upon it, but they don't realize that dying is the answer to eternal peace." Slade looked at the water. "Rape is painful, Robin. It lasts for a while. It doesn't take two seconds. Not to mention it could happen again. You only die once after all."

Robin stared intently at Slade, mulling this information over in his head. The man had a point, he had to admit. Robin hadn't really thought of death that way before. His parents hadn't suffered, had they? Their death was quick. Had they felt pain when their bodies hit the floor? Robin looked away at those thoughts.

"Did my parents suffer?"

Slade looked at him, slightly off guard. Yes, he knew the true identity of his apprentice. His parents had died during a circus performance. He was adopted by Bruce Wayne, who had been there at the time. What Robin didn't realize was that Slade had been there too. He had seen his parents' bodies hit the floor. He had calculated the impact. They had died instantly. There was no pain. Slade smiled lightly.

"I'm sure they died without pain."

Robin looked down at the water. "I hope so."

They were both silent for a while. Slade stood up and reached across the tub. He grabbed shampoo and conditioner bottles.

"Do you trust me?"

Robin looked at Slade. "Should I?"

"If you want to."

Robin didn't answer right away. "I guess I trust you a little."

Slade nodded. "Since you are still weak from being in bed for days, you shouldn't strain your body for a few more. I will have to take care of you."

"Oh." Robin rubbed the back of his head. "You're not going to drown me are you?"

Slade chuckled. "Of course not. If you trust me, then take a deep breath and we'll get you cleaned up."

Swallowing his nervousness down, Robin nodded. He carefully fell backwards, taking a deep breath. He went under the water. Slade leaned over and ran his hand through his hair to get it soaked. He helped him sit back up, water running over his face. Opening the shampoo, the villain poured the cool gel over Robin's hair. He lathered it up gently, making sure to get every inch of his head. Ten minutes later, Robin wrapped the towel around his waist. Slade drained the water and left so he could get dressed. The boy quickly pulled on the boxers and shorts. He walked out of the bathroom, feeling much better already. Slade was sitting in his chair, facing him.

"Come sit." Robin walked over to him, turned around, and sat down. Slade took the towel and started to dry his hair before grabbing a comb. "Just to warn you, I don't do this sort of thing. Never had to care for a sick child."

Robin shrugged. "You're not doing a bad job of it."

"Yes, well, I hope to never have to do it again," Slade said.

Robin smiled a little. "Not even for me?"

Slade paused his next stroke of the comb. He was quiet for a moment. He smirked softly. "I'm willing to make an exception."

Robin rubbed at his eye and then blurted out, "I like you, Slade. I like you a lot."

The man was taken aback by this. How could anyone like someone like him? Slade soon smiled.

"I like you too, Robin."

The boy yawned. Once Slade was done combing his hair, Robin leaned back against his legs. He closed his eyes. Slade set the comb aside before gently petting his head. Robin thought it felt really nice. It was so nice in fact that he was drifting towards blissful darkness. Soon his whole world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

When I first edited this a year and a half ago, the ending had changed a lot. I made it better. There is an epilogue after this. You will find out why there is one once you reached the end of this chapter

**SladinForever**

* * *

Robin's eyes slowly fluttered open. He was lying on something soft with tight, warm arms holding onto him around his chest. His legs were scrunched up towards his body. Looking over his shoulder, Robin saw Slade holding him close, asleep. His mouth was partly open and he felt his warm breath on his skin. Carefully lifting his arm off him, Robin rolled over and snuggled close to his bare chest. He hadn't dreamed the rest of the night, which meant that everything _else_ he had seen was just a dream. Slade hadn't raped him more than once, hadn't put a bad drug into his system, nothing. It all had been a bad dream. Robin laid his head on Slade's warm chest, feeling very warm himself. Upon doing this, the man woke up. Slade wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"Robin?"

"Hm…?"

"Now don't be frightened, little bird, but your body got so cold that blankets weren't enough to keep you warm." Robin opened his eyes a bit. "Body heat was the only thing that could work." Robin's eyes opened wider. He blushed, realizing what Slade was implying. "I promise nothing happened."

Pushing aside the fact that he and Slade were fully nude, Robin nodded against his chest. "Okay."

Without realizing he was doing it, Slade kissed Robin's forehead, like a father would. Robin quivered at the gesture. Slade chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry."

Robin looked up at Slade. He was still maskless, which he liked, for some odd reason. He realized then that he couldn't see Slade's face in his dream was because he didn't know what he looked like in reality. Everything he had seen was just a dream. Slade smiled warmly at him. Deciding to be bold, or maybe just plain stupid, Robin leaned up and laid his soft lips against Slade's mouth. His eye widened slightly. What was his apprentice doing? Unable to help himself, he grabbed the back of his head, gripped his hair gently, and pressed their lips a little harder together. Robin quickly pulled away. He laid his head back against Slade's chest and smiled.

"They're warm. In my dreams they were cold." Tears streamed down Robin's face. "Cold and painful."

Slade wasn't sure what Robin was babbling on about. He had mentioned dreams, so Slade assumed he meant the dreams he experienced in his coma. This scared him. What had he done?

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

Slade held Robin tighter. "If you remember, tell me everything that happened while you were dreaming. Please."

Of course Robin remembered. How could he forget? That's the way the human mind worked after all. Robin told Slade _everything_, down to the last detail. He told him of the drug, how Starfire hated him, and how the Dream World Slade had hurt him countless times. Slade was in shock when Robin finished. He would _never_ hurt him that way. He wasn't that heartless. Slade held Robin tighter still. He wasn't sure why this was affecting him so much. The man was worried that he was going too soft.

"Slade… Are you crying?" Robin asked.

Slade smiled weakly. "Don't be silly, little Robin. What do you take me for, a softy?" Slade chuckled weakly. "I swear I would never, _ever_, do that to you. I have some dignity."

Tears streamed down Robin's face. "I know…"

Slade held Robin in a fatherly embrace. He never wanted to let Robin go. Unfortunately for him, he knew he could never have that. There was a soft knock at the door. Robin had fallen back to sleep. Slade looked at the door. It slid open, revealing Wintergreen, Slade's kind, old, British butler and best friend. He was about to speak, but he stopped him. Carefully placing Robin on his pillows, Slade got out of bed and pulled his boxers back on. He quickly got dressed and put his mask back on his face. Before following Wintergreen out, he pulled the warm covers over Robin's naked body to keep him warm and make him feel secure. After leaving the room, they walked down the hall.

"Will he be alright, sir?" Wintergreen asked.

"I hope so." They walked on in silence. Slade suddenly blurted out, "He kissed me."

Wintergreen stopped dead in his tracks. When Slade sensed that he wasn't following anymore, he stopped and turned around. Wintergreen just stared at him. The man stared back, unblinking. The shock quickly diminished. Walking up to him, Wintergreen slapped him so hard that his mask fell off and hit the wall. Slade stared solemnly at his shocked friend.

"A little warning would have helped, Mr. Wilson." Pushing Slade to the side, Wintergreen walked past him. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Good day."

Wintergreen turned the corner. Slade stared off across the hall. Robin stood there, staring back.

"For someone so old, he sure can hit, huh?"

Slade smiled. "You have no idea, pretty bird."

Robin frowned slightly. "Why do you call me 'little' or 'pretty bird', Slade?"

Walking up to Robin, Slade grasped his chin gently and lifted his gaze. "It's because you are." Robin's eyes widened when Slade gave him a warm, gentle kiss. "You're parents gave you a nickname, so I've given you my own too." Robin blushed and looked away. Slade chuckled. "After you have a nice, hot shower, we'll continue our training."

Releasing Robin's chin, Slade picked up his mask and headed back towards his room. Robin stared after him. Looking at the floor, he raised his hand and ran his finger over his lips. Was he dreaming again? Only one way to find out…

Robin stood in Slade's doorway, watching him shift through his dresser. He blinked. "Slade?"

While continuing to look in his dresser, the man asked, "Yes, Robin?"

"Since you kissed me does that mean I'm dreaming again?" Slade stopped his movements. "Or is this reality?"

A few seconds of being motionless later, Slade slowly turned his head to look at Robin. He saw the confused look on his face all too clearly. They stared unmoving at each other for a long time.

"What do you believe in, pretty bird?"

Robin blinked. Taking slow steps, he approached Slade, his eyes blank. He stopped in front of him. "I don't know."

They were silent for a while. Reaching out, Slade rested his hand against Robin's cheek. "How about now?"

Robin swallowed hard. He felt himself beginning to lose control. "Both…"

There was a pause and then Slade suddenly had Robin pinned successfully against the wall, neither realizing what was happening. After a few seconds hesitation, Slade smashed their lips together. Oddly, Robin didn't protest. He gripped Slade's arms, trying to keep himself from sliding down the wall. What was he even thinking? Slade paused for air.

"We have to stop."

Robin was out of breath. "I-I know, but-" He growled, "I-I'm w-worried that I m-might be…might be fall-" Slade stared at Robin with a narrowed eye as he breathed with his mouth open. Tears formed in his eyes. "-that I might be falling for you." Robin closed his eyes and shook his head. "Th-That's probably wh-why I…I've been so obsessed with y-you. I might b-be falling f-for-" Robin opened his eyes to look at Slade, "-for you…"

They stared at each other a few seconds longer before going back for more passionate kissing. Three minutes or so later, Slade stopped.

"I-If that's true, th-then I'm f-falling for you too."

Resting his forehead on Slade's chest, Robin punched him with the bottom of his fist.

"B-But its wrong…"

"Is it?"

Robin opened his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Yes, i-it is."

Why was that simple answer so hard to believe in? Was Robin really falling for Slade and vice-versa? Was it wrong to _love_ someone? Grabbing his wrists, Slade held his hands above his head against the wall, staring intently at him.

"No one has to know."

Robin was staring at Slade with a glazed look in his eyes. He was still breathing heavily. "O-Okay…"

Placing both wrists in one hand, Slade wrapped his arm around Robin's waist, pulling his body up against his own. They stared silently at each other.

"Do you trust me, Robin?" Slade asked.

Robin took a moment to reply. "Yes."

Closing his eyes, Robin gasped quietly when Slade groped his ass. "Top or bottom?"

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"Just pick one," Slade said. "You have to trust me."

"I guess top…"

"Sitting or lying down?"

Robin swallowed to find his voice. "…Sitting?"

"Alright, hold on." Slade practically dragged Robin to the unmade bed and sat down. He then turned him around, sitting him in his lap. "Do you still trust me?"

Robin didn't answer right away. "Yes, I trust you."

"Good…"

Robin opened his eyes. He heard Slade remove his belt. "Are we going to-?"

"Yes, we are," Slade said, frantically trying to unzip his pants. He pulled the zipper down before plunging his hand in between his thighs in his boxers. He frantically pulled his penis from his pants. Grabbing the waistline of Robin's boxers and shorts, he yanked them off his hips, exposing his ass underneath. "I'll be as gentle as possible."

"What-? AAH!"

Slade grabbed Robin's sides with his large hands. The boy moaned behind clenched teeth. He placed his hands on the bed on either side of Slade, his fingers gripping the crinkled sheets. While gently playing with his nipples with his pointer fingers, Slade lifted his body up before slamming him back down onto his lap. Robin opened his mouth and let out a small cry. Slade continued to move his body up and down in a steady pace, causing him to moan and pant loudly. It was a good thing Wintergreen had left the compound for the rest of the day because he was practically screaming like a banshee. Unlike the painful rape eight days ago, this felt like Heaven.

"H-Hold on…" Robin unclenched his hands when Slade attempted to roll over. He was on his hands and knees now, with the man thrusting into him from behind. Slade interlaced their fingers together and squeezed tightly. Robin hung his head, panting heavily with his eyes closed. He moaned. "Ah-hah, ah, R-Robin I'm…c-cumming-"

"AAAAAH!" Sweat dripped off the ends of Robin's hair. He was panting heavily. Slade had his forehead resting against his back, panting hot air. They stayed in that position for a while. Robin gripped Slade's fingers. "S-Slade, could you…g-get off? You're h-heavy…"

"Yes, right. Of course." Pulling his fingers out from Robin's own, Slade carefully pulled out and sat back. Robin fell forward on his face from exhaustion. Slade moved to his left. Pushing his body forward, he lay on his side before reaching out to him. "Come here."

With the help of Slade, Robin rolled over until his body was against his own. He closed his eyes, breathing loudly through his nose. The villain's arm wrapped around him. They were silent for a while.

"We shouldn't have done that," Robin soon said, looking away. "If people knew-"

"I won't tell if you won't," Slade interrupted him. "Besides, it doesn't matter what they think."

Robin exhaled out of his nose. "I guess not."

Placing his hand on his cheek, Slade pulled his face around to kiss him. Robin didn't protest. He even opened his mouth to let him massage his tongue. Somehow Robin felt like this was right instead of wrong.

Hesitating, Slade asked, "Again?"

"…Y-Yeah."

Rolling over, Slade pulled him on top of him. Robin felt his cock in between his thighs, making him blush. Gripping his hips, Slade lifted his butt up, positioned him in the right spot, and pushed him back down. Robin hissed lightly in pain.

"What's wrong?"

Robin let out a deep breath. "I'll b-be okay because I t-trust you."

Nodding, Slade slow and carefully moved Robin up and down onto his shaft. His pace quickened seconds later, making him moan in pleasure. Robin kept his head against Slade's chest, panting out hot air. He moaned and gasped, his entire body filling up with heated passion. The man was going to burst soon.

Half an hour later, Robin stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He left the bathroom, finding his apprentice uniform waiting for him on the bed. He stared down at it, blinking. Slade stood behind him in the doorway.

"I hope you understand that, despite what has happened, we are nothing more than master and apprentice. You will still steal for me, Robin. If you disobey, your friends will get hurt. You can grow to hate me, but that doesn't stop who you are now." Slade paused. Robin didn't say a word. "Who knows, maybe one day you will escape from here to be with your friends once more. If that happens, we are back to being enemies. There is no going back."

Robin stared at the uniform on the bed a few seconds longer before looking over his shoulder at Slade, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I understand…master."

_You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too _**_shameful_**_ for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten.  
God, please don't hate me; because I'll die if you do.  
_—Evanescence Lyrics, _Understanding_


End file.
